Preludio a una perfumada noche de bodas
by Lady-Cin
Summary: Los sucesos después de la pelea entre Kenshin y Enishi en la playa. Enishi planea raptar nuevamente a Kaoru. Saitou quiere venganza. Los preparativos y rituales previos a la boda y la romántica noche. Historia preámbulo a "EL DESPERTAR". ONE SHOT. R


-

Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

Este fanfic es basado en una recopilación del manga volumen 28 cap. 251, del anime en su capítulo 95, y de la OVA Seisouhen Director´s Cut... Lo demás es mi sentir y pensar.

**Advertencia:** Descripción de escenas íntimas para adolescentes y adultos con criterio formado

Dedico este fic a todas aquellas mujeres y hombres que creemos en el matrimonio y las tradiciones.

* * *

°-°-°-°

"**PRELUDIO A UNA PEFRUMADA NOCHE DE BODAS"**

**por cindy-jhonny**

**-Acto Único-**

**-**

"_Hay dos cosas que no han podido cambiar_

_desde el principio del tiempo,_

_ni cambiarán ahora:_

_el fluir del agua y el dulce y extraño modo del amor"._

**-Poema japonés**

**-°-°-°-°-**

Aquella mañana de otoño algunas hojas secas se mecían con el pasar del viento. Entraron al cementerio juntos; ella con el mismo kimono que usara dos semanas atrás durante el combate. Él llevaba un cubo de madera con flores frescas en su mano izquierda, pues la derecha aún estaba lastimada por la herida de la bala recibida en esa misma batalla.

Caminaron recto y doblaron a la izquierda. Cuatro pasos más allá estaba la tumba de Yukishiro Tomoe. Al llegar se sorprendieron. Sobre aquel pedazo de suelo reposaban dos canastos con flores frescas, una esencia de ciruelo blanco y una pinza larga y bellamente elaborada utilizada para amarrar el cabello, la cual estaba puesta sobre un pañuelo blanco.

-Acaso Enishi estuvo aquí? –preguntó Kaoru

-Por las flores puedo pensar que sí, pero por lo otro...

_-Cómo puede ser esto? –_pensó en silencio Kenshin mientras miraba aquel objeto- _Esto solo pudo traerlo una persona con una relación familiar con Tomoe._

-Sucede algo, Kenshin?

-No... no es nada –él le sonrió.

Kaoru se agachó y prendió una vela, unió sus manos y empezó a rezar. Kenshin hizo lo propio permaneciendo de pie... Luego de un rato observó a Kaoru con detenimiento. Él agradecía por tenerla a su lado. A veces pensaba que no la merecía, pero tampoco podía vivir sin ella. Kaoru se había hecho imprescindible para su existencia, ella era la razón de sus días.

-... Qué le vas a decir a Tomoe? –preguntó Kenshin.

-Mmmm .... mmmm... creo que le diré que muchas gracias –dijo nostálgica- Durante el Jinchuu y el tiempo que pasé en la isla pienso que Enishi no me mató porque él era incapaz de matar a alguna chica de la misma edad de Tomoe. Pero ahora que lo veo bien, quizás fue porque ella me protegió.

Kenshin la miró con una ternura y un amor infinito y sonrió. Él no pensaba precisamente eso. En el fondo de sí y por ser hombre, Kenshin estaba casi seguro que Enishi había desarrollado una especie de sentimiento especial e indescifrable hacia Kaoru.

_-Pero cómo no hacerlo, Kaoru, si eres tan hermosa, si tu corazón es tan noble. Si tu alma es tan pura y desinteresada –_pensó él

-Sí, definitivamente le diré que gracias! –dijo ella con una bella sonrisa

_-Enishi Yukishiro..._ –pensó Kaoru con nostalgia y tratando de que Kenshin no se diera cuenta que en el fondo ella había sentido una especie de cariño hacia el guerrero- _Dónde puedes estar?... Aún me preocupo tan solo de recordar que me dijiste que para quienes matan personas sin un sentido, no merecen más que morir... No solo haz matado personas, sino que vendiste armas que cegaron vidas, y sé que hasta ahora es que vienes a vislumbrar en ello porque tu vida se detuvo hace 15 años atrás. Estoy segura que ahora que el tiempo ha empezado a girar nuevamente, ya no quieres ser más lo que fuiste..._

-Kaoru dono, en qué piensas?

-Él... –dijo ella-... No creo que vaya a suicidarse o que lo haya hecho... él no podría hacerlo, verdad Kenshin?

-Así es... Creo que él esta vivo –Kenshin frunció el ceño mirando a Kaoru- Él primero debe expiar sus culpas, y debe hacerlo en vida, no muerto. Si no lo hace, la Tomoe dentro de él no le sonreirá. Para poder que ella le sonría, primero él debe ser feliz y sonreír nuevamente.

-Eso... será difícil para él...

-Pero la verdadera Tomoe es más noble que cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarlo y por encima de cualquier persona sé que ella velará por Enishi... Claro que lo hará a pesar de todo.

Kenshin le sonrió a Kaoru

-Bueno, eso es lo que creo... –Por lo menos con esas palabras estaba seguro que Kaoru se sentiría más tranquila por Enishi... Aunque ella tratara de disimularlo Kenshin sabía que Kaoru se preocupaba por el guerrero.

Luego de su batalla, Kenshin había sentido un alivio de que Kaoru estuviera intacta. Cuando finalmente supo que Enishi la había secuestrado muchas cosas espeluznantes pasaron por su mente. No podía ni siquiera imaginar que le hubiera puesto un dedo encima, que la hubiera golpeado, ultrajado o violado. Tan solo de recordar sus momentos de angustias pensando en Kaoru a merced de Enishi un sabor amargo le venía al paladar.

-Sí, así es –dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

Kenshin pensaba con detenimiento en esos instantes. Igualmente analizaba todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas. Había vivido un infierno en vida pensando que Kaoru había muerto... y ahora quería agradecer por haber vuelto y encontrado la felicidad.

_-Tomoe, gracias_ –pensó Kenshin calladamente- _Gracias por mostrarme tu sonrisa, gracias preocuparte por mí estando incluso en el más allá... Gracias por perfumar mi sueño con tu aroma y hacerme saber que Kaoru estaba viva. Gracias por protegerla por mí. Haz hecho más de lo que hubiera hecho yo. Realmente no te merecí, Tomoe, así como sé que no merezco a Kaoru; ella para mí es un precioso regalo que me ha dado la vida. Jamás, jamás terminaré de decirte que lamento en el alma haberles causado la muerte a Akira y a ti.... Lamento tanto haberles robado la felicidad a ambos... Sé que donde estás eres feliz finalmente junto al hombre que te quiso por encima de todo y al cual tu amaste sinceramente... Me alegra saber que donde están, estarán juntos y felices, como siempre debieron haberlo estado... _

_-Espero tener la misma felicidad junto a Kaoru. Sabes, pronto le pediré matrimonio, pero debo serte sincero, no sé cómo hacerlo o por donde empezar. Tú lo sabes, nunca fui bueno en eso, y aún después de todo, a veces creo que no merezco tanta felicidad. Tú me haz perdonado, pero mucha gente a la que maté y sus familiares o amigos no lo han hecho. A veces pienso que una vida entera como Kenshin no me alcanzará para retribuir tanto dolor que causé siendo Battousai... _

_-Trataré de intentarlo. Por ahora solo me queda hacer feliz a la mujer que amo. Sé que ella espera eso de mí y a veces tengo miedo. Tengo miedo porque siento que ella es demasiado buena para ser cierta. Para mí es como un sueño hecho realidad y espero no despertar jamás si es un sueño, o no dormir jamás si es una realidad porque Kaoru-dono es mi vida misma.... Gracias por todo, Tomoe... Descansa en paz para siempre... Adiós..._

-Oye, Kenshin...-dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba en sus manos el cubo de madera-...sobre Tomoe-san, que es lo que....

-... Le agradecí igual que lo hizo Kaoru-dono... Le dije eso... y "lo siento" y... "adiós".

Kenshin la miró fijamente, Kaoru lucía tan hermosa aquella mañana con ese kimono blanco con pétalos de Sakura que formaban gotas de agua. Aquel bello kimono se lo había regalado Enishi el día previo a la batalla...

Kenshin le tendió la mano, igual como ella lo había hecho cuando regresaron al Dojo Kamiya luego de la batalla contra Shishio.

-Ahora... podemos irnos de aquí, en este instante?... –Kenshin sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. Era una sonrisa verdadera, renovada, llena de vida y esperanza.

Ella se sorprendió gratamente. Lo miró con dulzura y le correspondió tomando su mano... Un frío de felicidad recorrió el cuerpo de Kaoru. Él le enviaba un mensaje, un mensaje que decía claramente que él quería que ella permaneciera siempre a su lado.

Así, agarrados de las manos salieron del panteón y caminaron por las calles de Kyoto. Algunas personas que los veían pasar comentaban sobre esa forma tan arbitraria de pasearse en público y menos viniendo de un samurai. Para esa época no era bien visto que las parejas expresaran abiertamente sus sentimientos frente a los demás. El que una pareja fuera de la mano o aún peor, se besara en público era algo de muy mal gusto ante la etiqueta social japonesa. Claro que eso a Kenshin le importaba un soberano rábano.

Él amaba a Kaoru y solo le importaba los sentimientos de ambos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, en ese momento solo pensaría en lo que le dijera su corazón. Pese a llevar aún un pasado a cuestas, se sentía revitalizado y preparado para empezar una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba... Kaoru caminaba un poco cohibida ante los murmullos de la gente, pero Kenshin, lejos de soltarle, apretó aún más su mano y le sonrió. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un paraje lleno de árboles. El olor a playa se sentía desde allí.

-Kenshin, porqué no nos detenemos un rato en la playa?

-Sí, es buena idea

Al llegar caminaron durante varios minutos por la arena mientras veían pequeños cangrejos caminando por los alrededores.

-Está fría, el otoño ya ha llegado –dijo Kaoru al tocar el agua mientras Kenshin asintió.

Estando allí, kenshin contempló el mar y su horizonte mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello. Las nubes oscuras cubrían los cielos. De pronto sus olas le dieron miedo, como si alguna vez podría caer preso de ellas.

-Kenshin –le dijo Kaoru- ...Kenshin!... mira...

Ella había recogido un caracolillo y se lo mostraba. Élla sonrió y él le correspondió, sin embargo las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

Corrieron hacia una pequeña cabaña abandonada que habían visto cerca. La lluvia arreció y Kenshin hizo algo de fuego en una pilastra. Él se sentó en el piso mientras Kaoru veía a lo lejos algo preocupada.

-Con esta lluvia no podremos volver...

-No te preocupes, Kaoru-dono. Es solo lluvia, pronto pasara. –agregó- Estaremos bien... Camino hacia acá vi algunas casas. Pediré alberque en alguna de ellas para que ambos pasemos la noche allí y así podremos partir mañana a Tokio.

En la noche pudieron refugiarse en una bella casa donde los aceptaron como huéspedes.

-Siéntanse cómodos –dijo la dueña llevándoles la cena a la habitación que compartirían juntos- No podía permitir que se quedaran allí afuera. Espero que nuestra hospitalidad sea del agrado de ambos.

-Arigatou –respondió Kenshin con una reverencia.

Kenshin servía la comida mientras Kaoru permanecía sentada de espaldas a él

-Kaoru-dono, no te parece que esta señora ha sido muy amable con nosotros?

-Sí

-Porqué no descansas un poco? Volveremos a casa mañana cuando haya pasado la tormenta.

-Sí –respondió nuevamente sin cambiar de posición

_-Porqué estoy tan nerviosa? _-pensaba Kaoru calladamente-_ Conozco a kenshin desde hace bastante tiempo... Pero a pesar de ese tiempo a veces parecemos como extraños en uno con el otro. Siento tanta vergüenza de estar tan cerca de él y de rosar su piel.... _

Kaoru se volteó lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de Kenshin, quien en ese momento comía algo.

-Te hago sentir incómoda?... Cuando termine el plato saldré de la habitación, así te relajarás un poco, Kaoru-dono.

-Quédate aquí! No sería correcto que te fueras luego de la hospitalidad de la señora... Estoy bien!... Te preocupas demasiado por los demás. –dijo Kaoru mientras Kenshin la observaba.

-Bueno, es que...

-Y bien?

-Sí!...

Comieron, conversaron un rato y se dispusieron a dormir. Kenshin estuvo de espaldas hasta que Kaoru se cambió su kimono por una yukata, entró a su futón y se arropó. Cuando ella le indicó, el pudo cambiarse, apagar la vela y acomodarse en otro futón al lado del de ella.

_-Cómo diablos haré si algún día se le ocurre pedirme que me case con él...-_pensó ella- _Me da tanto miedo de solo pensar en la noche de bodas._

Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo. A eso de la media noche Kaoru despertó. No podía conciliar el sueño. Minutos antes Kenshin se había levantado pues sintió una especie de sombra a través de la luz que atravesaba la ventana. Se levantó y revisó pero no había nada.

Kaoru había quedado inquieta, además, había estado soñando con Enishi. Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su paradero, en sus condiciones? Realmente se preocupaba por él. Además, el sentir a Kenshin tan cerca de ella la ponía muy nerviosa.

Miró a un lado y vió a Kenshin, tenía su brazo fuera del futón. Se tendió de nuevo y disimuladamente alargó su brazo buscando con cuidado la mano de él. Cuando la encontró, la tocó con suavidad, primero la punta de sus dedos hasta lograr con esmero cubrirla con la suya.

Kenshin sintió un corrientazo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Él abrió los ojos parpadeando mientras sentía la suavidad de la mano de Kaoru. Su corazón estaba agitado pero pronto recuperó su pulso. Respiró hondo, debía hacer algo. Él también se sentía algo nervioso por la cercanía de ella... Con suavidad fue quitando su mano de abajo de la de ella hasta hacerla quedar libre.

Kaoru se entristeció al ver esa reacción. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se sentía de lo más ridícula. Ya a punto de retroceder su brazo sintió como Kenshin le agarró la mano con ternura por la palma, e incluso, fue más allá y le entrelazó los dedos... La temperatura del cuerpo de Kaoru subió tanto que pensó que iba a arder en llamas como el mismísimo Shishio... Tuvo que controlar su respiración para no sufrir de un ataque.

De reojo, Kenshin pudo notar como los senos voluptuosos de Kaoru tras la delicada y entreabierta yukata subían y bajaban conforme la respiración iba y venía haciendo que su pecho se moviera jadeante... Él prefirió quitar la vista de ese punto para evitar un colapso que lo hiciera perder los estribos al punto de quedar sobre ella. Ambos se sentían excitados.... Pero no era el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar.

Cuando al fin cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, Kaoru soñó con un gran campo de espigas. Allí caminaba serenamente hasta que sintió la voz de Kenshin. Ella lo veía rodeado por esas espigas bajo una luna llena, pero estaban separados por un gran abismo. Allí él le recordaba que se conocían desde hacía tiempo y le agradecía por todo, pero que él era un vagabundo y debía irse... Ella gritaba su nombre aparatosamente.

Cuando despertó era de mañana. A su lado vió que el futón estaba recogido y sus sábanas perfectamente dobladas. Kenshin no estaba...

En otro punto de Kyoto y acompañado por la inmensidad celeste, el vaivén del oleaje, un par de barcas a la deriva, el olor a sal y la sensación de paz, Kenshin veía el horizonte sobre el mar. Ese mismo mar que hacía unas horas antes había contemplado junto a Kaoru.

_-El mar..._-pensó mientras su cabello rojo era revuelto por el viento matutino_- Porqué siento que jugará un papel fulminante en mi vida?_

_-… El mar... Tan profundo que toca las fibras más íntimas de mi alma... A veces... a veces pienso que e__n la superficie se está más solo que en el fondo, __como una tarde sin el naranja __o como el cielo sin los ángeles....__Es como un arco iris que solo tiene tres colores el negro, el blanco, y el tono de grises... _

_-Seré bueno para ti?... Seré lo que tú esperas Kaoru-dono?... Tanto amor está contenido en mí que siento mi pecho estallar en cualquier instante. Sencillamente no puedo entenderlo?... Porqué? Porqué tanta felicidad para mí después de haber hecho tanto daño?... Acaso, será temporal? Acaso más adelante pagaré por ello?... Porqué Kami me haz llenado de regocijo con ese regalo tan hermoso llamado Kaoru?_

De pronto sintió un bello Ki acercarse a él. Volteó la mirada...

-Kaoru-dono!

-Kenshin!...Kenshin!

Ella venía corriendo por la playa. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Kaoru corrió tanto como la estrechez de la costura del kimono le permitía. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer Kenshin la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ella cayó en sobre su pecho. Allí controló su pulso mientras sus mejillas eran mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Kaoru-dono, porqué lloras?

-Pensé... pensé que te habías ido y me habías dejado sola, como en ese horrible sueño que tuve anoche.

-Kaoru-dono, solo viene a meditar. Disculpa si te preocupé; no fue mi intención.

Cuando se repuso ella se secó las lágrimas y se apartó de él bruscamente. Le daba vergüenza que la viera así tan vulnerable. Él se dio cuenta y trató de disimular caminando delante de ella.

-Debemos partir.

Ella asintió.

Mientras caminaban la sombra de ella se reflejaba en la espalda de Kenshin, pues el sol había calentado en oriente.

-Kaoru-dono –él se volteó y abrió su mando. Kenshin le enseñó la concha que ella había recogido el día anterior. Ella la había dejado olvidada en la arena al correr por la lluvia. Esa mañana él se levantó temprano antes que la marea la cubriera y así poder recuperarla para ella.

-Ehhh?...-Kaoru no podía creer tanto detalle por parte de Kenshin.

Kaoru alzo su mano para tomar la concha. Al ponerla sobre él, Kenshin agarró la mano de ella mientras la miraba firmemente a los ojos... Kaoru se sonrojó... Kenshin la haló hacía sí y la abrazó con fuerza.

Partieron en barco, mirando el paisaje. Cuando la ciudad se perdió en el horizonte procedieron a acomodarse en los asientos de los pasajeros, uno al lado del otro. Ella estaba algo cansada así que se recostó en su hombro.

Luego de un rato, Kenshin sintió un extraño ki, como si los estuvieran observando. Estando aún en el cementerio había sentido el mismo ki extraño, al igual que en la casa donde se quedaron hospedados, pero prefirió obviarlo, al igual que ahora. No quería preocupar a Kaoru.

Al llegar Tokio vio a sus amigos de siempre esperándolos sobre el puente del canal central. Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Genzai y las niñas. Luego, en el dojo se encontró con Aoshi y Misao.... A la hora de la cena todos comieron unos deliciosos platillos que Tae y Tsubame habían preparado como comida de bienvenida. Yahiko y Sanosuke devoraron aquello como dos caníbales embestializados.

Tiempo después, Megumi revisaba a Kenshin mientras Aoshi tomaba un poco de té verde al tiempo que escuchaba los consejos que la doctora daba al paciente y los efectos del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu... Kaoru y Misao se sentaron cerca de las pilastras a hablar de los últimos acontecimientos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En otro punto de Tokio, específicamente al noreste de la playa, cerca de un risco donde reposaba los restos de un barco de tamaño considerable, un Ninja entraba silenciosamente hacia el interior... Allí recostado a una de las paredes sobre un futón reposaba un adolorido Enishi Yukishiro.

Con sus heridas aún por sanar, escapó de los guardias de Saito haciéndole los cinco golpes inmovilizadotes del cuerpo, los cuales pegándole con los pulgares a los cinco primeros Chakras paralizaban a los oponentes; era un arte del Wushu aprendido en las montañas Wudang de China que solo podía ejecutar un guerrero de primer nivel como él...

Junto a él llegaba su mano derecha, el Ninja chino-japonés, Nekki Jintao... Hombre tan joven como valiente y mortal guerrero experto con la Tachi, los Kodachis y el Tanto.

-Jefe, dejé las flores en la tumba de su hermana como me lo ordenó –dijo el Ninja- Y sobre la muchacha... ya regresó a Tokio.

-Entonces porqué demonios no la trajiste contigo como te ordené?

-Sucede que Himura no se le despega.

-Maldición! –Enishi golpeó la pared y emitió un quejido luego de llevarse la mano al oído.

-Señor, porqué no se atiende ese oído?...Aún le sangra. Si desea puedo traer a un médico del pueblo.

-No puedo correr el riesgo, esos malditos policías de Saitou podrían descubrirme si el médico habla.

-Después de atenderlo a usted, yo podría matar al médico.

-De ninguna manera!... Dije que no volvería a matar, al menos no de esa forma tan descabellada... Por otro lado, recuerda no decirle a ninguno de los Tigres que estoy vivo. Solo Yeiko podrá saberlo... Los demás, qué sigan pensando que morí, entendido?

-Sí señor, como ordene!

-Jintao, quiero que sigas a Kaoru día y noche. Cuando Himura se descuide, tráela ante mí... La quiero a como dé lugar!

-Disculpe si me entrometo, señor, pero qué pretende hacer?... Al menos quisiera ayudarlo a continuar con sus planes.

-Kaoru... ella debe...saber lo que siento por ella...yo... la quiero a mi lado...

-Cómo?... Pero acaso ella no está enamorada de Himura?

-Eso no me interesa!... Además, ella es muy joven y probablemente no está segura de lo que quiere... Pienso que en ocasiones ella suele confundir lo que siente por él. A Kaoru le hizo mucha falta una figura paterna, pues su padre la abandonó para irse a la guerra siendo una niña, así que Himura ha ocupado el lugar de una figura protectora para ella... Quizás en el fondo ella no está tan enamorada de él como piensa... Ella no necesita un hombre que la resguarde, sino un hombre que la ame.... Yo haré que lo olvide.

-Estoy de acuerdo, señor.

-Está listo el barco que te pedí con destino a Shangai?

-Sí, señor, en menos de lo que usted piensa estará aquí... Yeiko se ha hecho cargo y nos avisará en cuanto llegue.

-Bien... Recuerda que no quiero errores... Me llevaré a Kaoru a China, a las buenas o a las malas.... Ella será mi mujer... Sé que Himura nunca podrá hacerla feliz; él tiene muchas cuentas pendientes con su conciencia. Ella debe entender eso.

-No puedo creer que usted haya cambiado tanto en sus sentimientos hacia la señorita Kaoru. Hace un tiempo usted la odiaba casi como a Himura... No será que aún odia a Himura y por eso usted quiere poseerla?

-Lo que suceda con Himura no me interesa!... -Enishi habló alto-... Él no me importa en lo más mínimo. Si muere mañana o pasado es algo que ni me va ni me viene... Cuando era niño, minutos antes que mi hermana muriera escuché una conversación entre ella y el jefe del Yaminobu. Él le decía que cuando el amor es apasionado se vuelve incontrolable y que existe una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio... Kaoru me apasiona demasiado, tanto así que he saltado esa delgada línea... Me he dado cuenta de ello ahora que no la tengo conmigo... Estoy seguro que lejos de Japón y con el tiempo ella me amará también... Haremos una nueva vida en Shangai o en Pekín.

-Con todo respeto, ella es muy hermosa, pero usted podría tener a cualquier otra. En China hay muchas mujeres esperando por usted...

-Pero yo no quiero a ninguna otra!... Ni aquí, ni en China!... Solo quiero a Kaoru!... Solo ella puede hacerme feliz!...

-Yo nunca lo había visto así por una mujer, señor.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, Jintao... Ahora vete y haz lo que te digo!

-Si... – Jintao hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos días después el dojo estaba casi vacío. Megumi se había ido a Aizu para poner su consultorio. Su partida le dolió muchísimo a Kaoru. Ahora que no estaba la extrañaba demasiado.

"_Ahora tú sola debes hacerte cargo de Kenshin. Él no me eligió a mí, ni eligió el recuerdo de Tomoe-sam... Él te eligió a ti... Debes cuidar de él. Su mejor medicina es una sonrisa"_ –Fue lo último que le dijo antes de partir elegantemente en un carruaje. Al verla tan majestuosa y madura, Kaoru sintió el deseo de madurar y enseriarse en muchos aspectos de su vida.

Aoshi y Misao habían regresado a Kyoto. Kaoru nunca terminaría de comprender aquel comportamiento tan aparentemente frío de Aoshi. Ella sabía que dentro de la frialdad de aquel hombre había un corazón de oro que aún no se atrevía a expresar sus sentimientos hacia Misao... Kenshin atribuía su comportamiento al duro y triste pasado del ex Okashira.

En cuanto a la pelea del final de la era Tokugawa, Saitou le dijo a Kaoru que ya no era necesario. Kenshin lo había citado la noche anterior pero prefirió no ir.

"_Mi pelea es contra el asesino, no contra este hombre que no mata... Pensé que podría ser Battousai nuevamente, pero subestimé su convicción. Battousai murió...Qué victoria sin gracia aquella... Cuide de él y sea feliz"_

Kenshin se había dado cuenta que había perdido el interés de Saitou por asesinarlo.

Un par de días después Kenshin acompañó a Kaoru al mercado. Ella haría unas compras mientras Yahiko había quedado cuidando el dojo. Tsubame se había encontrado allí con ella para comprar alimentos para el Akabeko.

Jintao disfrazado de campesino pudo ver a Kaoru comprando las legumbres con una niña, mientras Kenshin miraba algunos pescados.

-Maldición! Qué acaso no puede dejarla sola ni un momento? –se preguntó el segundo al mando de los Tigres Rayados.

Así transcurrió el lapso hasta que vió que Kenshin se entretuvo a ayudar a unos chicos que Jintao había pagado para que actuaran haciéndose los adoloridos... Kaoru iba caminando por el callejón pensando que Kenshin estaba tras ella cuando Jintao la agarró por la cintura y se la hecho al hombro súbitamente.

-Aaaaahhhhh!....Kenshin! -gritó ella.

-Jo-Chan!... –gritó Tsubame-.... Kenshin-Sam, se llevan a Kaoru!

El guerrero echaba a correr mientras que Kenshin, oyendo los gritos de Kaoru y Tsubame salía en persecución.

Aún con Kaoru en brazos, el guerrero era muy ágil, corría rápidamente y saltaba muros y techos, pero Kenshin no lo perdía de vista hasta que pudo tirarle la sakabattou y derribar al hombre al quedar la espada atascada entre las piernas.

El hombre cayó aparatosamente. Kaoru se separó de él tomando la espada y dándosela a Kenshin.

-Estás bien?

-Sí... –respondió ella temblando.

-Atrás, Kaoru-dono. Debo arreglar esto con él.

Jintao se levantó y sacó una espectacular Tachi.

-Maldición!...Pagará por entrometerse! -gritó el tigre rayado

-Usted, quién es y qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Kenshin

-Apártese, no me iré de aquí sin la mujer!

-Qué?... Pero qué es lo que está diciendo, acaso está loco?

-Ya se lo dije, Himura, mi misión es llevarme a la señorita Kaoru conmigo. No haga esto más difícil!

-Primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver –Kenshin desenfundó su espada. Kaoru temblaba del miedo. No sabía quién era aquel tipo y temía que Battousai renaciera en Kenshin.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Jintao

-Quién lo ha enviado?

-Eso no se lo diré!... Solo déjeme hacer mi trabajo. La persona que la quiere consigo no desea hacerle daño... Además, ella no es nada suyo!

La sangre hirvió en Kenshin... Estaba tratando de que Battousai no se apoderara de él, pero cuando tocaban a Kaoru le era casi imposible controlarse.

-Kaoru... es mi mujer... –dijo Kenshin lentamente y apretando los dientes para que aquel tipo se diera cuenta de lo furioso que estaba.

-Kenshin, por favor... –dijo Kaoru al oír aquella voz grave y sabiendo que sus ojos en esos momentos debían ser ámbares.

-Vaya, así que este es Battousai. He tenido el privilegio de verlo finalmente, jajaja!... Pues ahora verás!

Jintao se abalanzó a Kenshin con un gran salto. Le propinó un fuerte golpe con la Tachi que el pelirrojo amortiguó con la sakabatou... Luego, el segundo al mando de los Tigres Rayados saltó hacia el cielo. Kenshin lo encontró allá arriba donde intercambiaron decenas de sablazos. Al caer, corrieron en círculos como dos chitas hambrientos.

El intercambio continuó. Jintao maniobraba la Tachi magistralmente, tanto así que logró rasgarle varias partes de los ropajes de Kenshin. Pero Kenshin logró rayarlo en una pierna; luego hizo un movimiento a ras del suelo con una patada de giro invertido en la piernas, haciendo que Jintao cayera, pero el guerrero se impulsó sobre sus manos y logró levantarse haciendo una pirueta con las piernas y luego un salto espectacular para atacar a Kenshin inmediatamente por el extremo izquierdo. Jintao era muy ágil.

_-Es muy buen guerrero_ –pensó Kenshin

La batalla siguió por bastantes minutos más... Jintao utilizaba sus mejores técnicas, pero Kenshin era muy difícil de derrotar... Jintao hizo un ataque con tu Tachi de frente a Kenshin haciendo varias vueltas en forma de espiral a una velocidad tan sorprendente que se podía oír los cortes del viento, pero Kenshin amortiguó cada uno de las embestidas de forma magistral... Se separaron a una distancia de cinco metros... Kenshin envainó su espada en posición de Battoujutsu... Kaoru tembló...

-Ven... –Le dijo a Jintao

-Te mataré! –aulló el guerrero

-No... Esa es mi línea –dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa ladeada que daba miedo y luego un semblante serio de terror-... Osaste tocar a mi mujer... Tú morirás...

-Kenshin, por kami! –gritó Kaoru en medio de lágrimas...Tsubame pudo al fin dar con ellos y fue hacia Kaoru agarrándola por sus manos...

Jintao corrió hacia Kenshin como un tigre tras su presa. Alzó la Tachi mientras se impulsaba con un pie para tomar fuerza y dar un salto para darle la estocada final, pero Kenshin desenvainó la Sakabattou a la velocidad del trueno y le dio un golpe certero cerca del brazo, no si antes romperle la Tachi en dos... Jintao cayó al suelo aparatosamente y demasiado sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

_-Maldición!... no-puede-ser.... Como ha sucedido esto? –_se decía en su mente consternado mientras tocaba su brazo herido-..._ Nunca antes nadie me había derrotado... solo el señor Enishi... Él me perdonó la vida aquella vez... y yo le he fallado..._

-Es mejor que se vaya por donde vino y no regrese. Y dígale a esa persona que lo envió que para tener a Kaoru tendrá que matarme.

-Kenshin! –gritó Kaoru

Kenshin respiraba agitadamente. Kaoru fue a su encuentro y lo abrazó.

-Kaoru-dono, por ti, no lo maté...

-Lo sé Kenshin... Lo sé...

En ese preciso instante apareció Saitou con Chou y unos policías. Kaoru dio gracias al cielo de que el Lobo no se diera cuenta de que Battousai había reaparecido... Antes de que el Ninja reaccionara, Saito le echó mano con ayuda de Chou...

Luego de grandes forcejeos, esposaron a Jintao.... Saito se acercó a Kenshin mientras Kaoru había ido a recoger lo que quedaba de las legumbres que había comprado junto a Tsubame.

-Están todos bien? –preguntó Saitou mientras votaba humo de cigarrillo.

-Sí –dijo Kenshin

-Qué demonios quería ese tipo?... Le he estado dando seguimiento pero es muy escurridizo y hábil.

-A Kaoru...

-A tu mujer?... Mmmm... Ahora entiendo varias cosas... y ato cabos, pero algunos están aún sueltos.

-Es un gran guerrero... Me fue difícil derrotarlo –dijo el pelirrojo- Es una lástima que no esté en el camino correcto.

Saitou hizo señas para que le acercaran a Jintao... dos policías lo hincaron frente al lobo mientras lo sostenían cada uno de un brazo.

-Dinos dónde está tu jefe!

Jintao, con sus ojos verdes, miró directamente y con odio a los ojos de Kenshin y luego a los de Saitou, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Quiero que sepas que odio las mafias organizadas que atentan contra el bienestar de los gobiernos...-dijo el Lobo mientras tiraba el humo de cigarrillo en la cara de Jintao-... Exterminaré a cada uno de ustedes como a un puñado de moscas putrefactas... Y cuando encuentre a tu jefe, si es quién estoy pensando que es... lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Jintao sintió el odio correr por sus venas y escupió la cara de Saitou.

-Pero cómo te atreves, mal nacido! –dijo Chou sacando su espada- Te arrepentirás por esa estupidez!

-Aguarda, Chou! –dijo el lobo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con su pañuelo blanco.

-Pero jefe!...

Saitou le hizo seña a Chou de que no se metiera. Luego miró fijamente a Jintao.

-Te crees muy ofensivo, no?... Será mejor que hables...

-Púdrete! –le dijo Jintao

–Vaya, eres bastante grosero... Pero viéndote bien eres un tipo apuesto. Debes tener algunas admiradoras. Me pregunto, que pasaría si algo le sucediera a tu rostro? –Saito se acercó a Jintao lentamente con una sonrisa aterradora. Luego, con una frialdad impecable le colocó el cigarrillo encendido en una mejilla, quemando al Ninja, hasta que finalmente la ceniza se apagó. El guerrero apretó los puños conteniendo el dolor, pero no le bajó la mirada...

-Está muy bien entrenado... –dijo Saitou-... definitivamente no hablará. Preferiría morir desangrado mordiéndose su propia lengua antes de delatar a su jefe.... Llévenselo!

-Ese hombre ciertamente es muy extraño y peligroso... Nunca debería andar suelto por las calles pacíficas.

-Tampoco deberían estarlo los hombres como Yukishiro Enishi... –Saitou vio que Kenshin desvió la mirada-... Tu lo sabías, no?

Kenshin también había estado atando cabos. Por su Ki, estaba seguro de que ese hombre era quien los había estado espiado desde su viaje a Kyoto, fuera del dojo y en otras ocasiones, por eso él no se había despegado a Kaoru durante todo este tiempo... Sin embargo, no lo había relacionado con Enishi hasta hoy, cuando vio su Tachi y su técnica chino-japonesa parecida a la del Tigre, pero en nivel inferior.

-Ja!... Está bien, no me contestes...–Saitou prendió otro cigarrillo, aspiró el humo y luego lo botó-... No creo que El Tigre quiera matarte, así que al parecer creo que a tu ex cuñado le gustó la compañía de tu mujer allá en la isla.

-Qué insinúas, Saitou? –preguntó Kenshin sumamente molesto

-Mmmm... No insinúo nada –respondió el lobo aspirando el humo- Solo he tirado una simple expresión al aire...

-Conozco la clase de expresiones que sueles soltar... Tu lengua a veces es demasiado temeraria.

Saitou esbozó una sonrisa

-Todo cabe dentro de las posibilidades.... De ser así, sería una ironía, no Himura?...

-A qué te refieres?

-Antes Yukishiro y tú amaban a una mujer pero en distinta forma y ahora aman a otra mujer pero de la misma manera... Es algo intenso, no crees?.

-No sé qué es cierto o qué es falso...–dijo Kenshin con semblante serio-... Solo espero que por su bien se mantenga alejado de ella...

-Esa actitud me gusta. Un macho defendiendo lo que es suyo –Saitou botó otro poco de humo –Es mejor marcar territorio.

-Kaoru no es un objeto –Kenshin endureció aún más la mirada.

-Como sea... Lo importante es que Jintao pudiera llevarnos al paradero de Yukishiro, sin embargo, conociendo la astucia del Tigre mayor, a estas horas él ya debe saber que su pupilo está arrestado, por lo que movilizarme a buscarlo a donde esté en estos momentos es pérdida de tiempo...

-Al menos en eso coincidimos.

-Yukishiro Enishi... –dijo Saitou frunciendo el ceño- Atraparé a ese maldito niño bonito así tenga que voltear todo Japón... Vencer al jefe máximo de los Tigres Rayados de la legendaria Triada china de las Sombras del Thian Dihui me valdría otro ascenso...

-Deseo suerte en tu búsqueda y que la justicia prevalezca... –dijo Kenshin mirando a lo lejos a Kaoru.

-Bien... –respondió- Será mejor que cuides a tu mujer... Me retiro.

El Lobo se alejó seguido de Chou, mientras Kenshin veía como los vestidos de azul desaparecían del lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enishi lo había pensado mejor y finalmente, días atrás, había tomado la sabia decisión de hacerle saber a su otro subalterno de confianza, Yeiko Oroku, que estaba vivo...

Con casi 16 años, Yeiko Orocu, de fríos ojos azules y cabello tan negro como la noche, recogido en una alta cola de caballo era el más joven de la gran Triada de los tigres del Thian Dihui... Pero como guerrero era mortal. Por ello, Enishi lo tenía como uno de sus preferidos... Algunos lo comparaban con el difunto niño prodigio del antiguo Shinsengumi, Okita Souji... Otros incluso con el mismo joven Battousai del Bakumatsu cuando recién empezó.

Yeiko le avisó minutos antes de la captura de Jintao... Por consiguiente, se movieron hacia una posada propiedad de un familiar de Yeiko... Enishi se sentía satisfecho, pues quedaba cerca del dojo Kamiya.

El Tigre mayor sabía que ni Saitou, ni Himura pensarían que él estaba en pleno centro de Tokio y menos tan cerca del dojo de la mujer que en esos momentos más que un capricho se había vuelto una obsesión para él.

-Yeiko...

-Si, señor...

-En la noche ve a la comisaría con varios de los muchachos y libera a Jintao. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Como ordene, señor!... Iré con los del sector norte...Los mataré a todos, incluyendo a Saitou... Pagarán por haber humillado a Jintao!

-No!... Solo quiero que lo liberes, eso es todo... No causen más muertes!...

-Como ordene, señor... –dijo Yeiko resignado-... No puedo creer que hayan atrapado a Jintao... Él es uno de los mejores...

-Lo sé, pero Himura es un guerrero demasiado poderoso, sobre todo cuando Kaoru está de por medio... Fue mi error haberlo enviado a esa misión.

-Pero bajo las condiciones en que está, usted no podría derrotar a Himura. Ni siquiera ha dejado que lo atiendan.

Su oído aún sangraba y le dolía mucho. Tenía algo de fiebre, pero eso era lo de menos... Si Jintao no pudo hacerlo, él mismo lo haría. Vigilaría el dojo cuidándose de los sentidos de Kenshin y en un descuido se llevaría a Kaoru.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche de otoño, Sanosuke roncaba como un oso y Yahiko dormía en su futón totalmente desparramado, pero Kenshin al otro lado, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Enishi entró silenciosamente como una ráfaga de viento. Poco a poco buscó alrededor de la casa y al llegar a una esquina pudo sentir el olor a jazmines y percibir el ki de Kaoru... Con suavidad corrió la puerta. Allí estaba ella. Acostada en su futón... Así la recordaba. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo perfecto, sus sedosos cabellos azabaches trenzados sobre su hombro, y bajo esas larguísimas pestañas podía recordar el brillo de sus hermosos ojos turquesas.

El guerrero tenía un paño en su mano y había colocado en él una sustancia somnífera. La misma que había utilizado aquella vez que la raptó... Él se agachó junto a ella a punto de hacerla caer en el trance para así llevarla consigo, cuando repentinamente sintió un ki poderoso y oyó unos pasos.

Kenshin quería decirle a Kaoru cuanto la amaba, incluso pedirle matrimonio, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no hallaba las palabras indicadas, además aún en sus pesadillas nocturnas soñaba que antiguas voces de guerreros del Bakumatsu le decía que no merecía ser felíz... Qué hacer? Cómo hacer?

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo sentía una presencia cercana que no podía explicar... Jamás permitiría que Enishi u otra persona pensara en ponerle un solo dedo encima a Kaoru...Era imposible para él conciliar el sueño además debía esperar por la reacción de ella... Tenía que tomar una decisión... Kenshin presentía algo... Estaba inquieto.

_-Maldición!_ –pensó Enishi cuando vio salir al pelirrojo... El Tigre debía actuar rápido.

El ex Hitokiri se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru por los lados que daban al patio. Llevaba un pequeño farol consigo...Notó la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta. Se alarmó. Sin despertarla ni hacer ruido revisó su habitación, incluso los armarios... Luego, revisó las demás habitaciones, cuarto por cuarto y todos los rincones del dojo. Finalmente se asomo por debajo de las bases de la casa. Pero no encontró a nadie.

_-Enishi, espero que no se te ocurra acercarte a ella_... _No sé de lo que sería capaz_ –pensó Kenshin mientras se sentaba frente a su habitación.

El Tigre había logrado escabullirse en el dojo, primero saltando como un gato silencioso sobre el techo y luego que Kenshin revisara las habitaciones, se deslizó como una sombra por debajo de la casa, entre la hierba y el piso de madera del dojo. Bastante cerca de donde se había sentado Kenshin... Estando allí realizó un ejercicio mental para seguir mitigando su ki ante el ex hotokiri.

El pelirrojo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos... Luego ante la luz de la luna se dirigió a la esquina del muro del dojo, allí vio unos jazmines. Sintió su aroma revitalizándose con la exquisita fragancia, como si el cuerpo de Kaoru entrara por sistema respiratorio... Recortó las más hermosas, buscó una cinta roja y las colocó en la salida que daba al patio frente a la puerta de Kaoru.

_-Acaso ella me aceptará?_ –se preguntó algo nervioso

Irónicamente Kaoru tampoco podía dormir. Un calosfrío de misterio la había despertado... Se levantó, caminó dentro de su cuarto y sintió la necesidad de salir... Al correr el portón se encontró la más hermosas de las sorpresas; un ramo de olorosos jazmines amarrados con una cinta roja... y en el borde de la cinta había un..... un anillo!

-Qué?...acaso...acaso esto es real?... No... Esto debe ser una equivocación!... Debe estar pasando como la vez del anillo dentro del pescado... acaso Kenshin...

En Japón, las tradiciones de cortejo se mantenían desde inicios de la era Tokugawa. Cuando un hombre deseaba formalizar una relación con una mujer utilizaba las flores favoritas de ésta... Así, el pretendiente dejaba durante la noche las flores sobre la puerta cercana al cuarto de la mujer y si añadía un anillo amarrado con una cinta roja significaba compromiso eterno... Si ésta recogía las flores y se ponía el anillo, aceptaba la formalidad de la relación.

Pero... No, ella debía ser precavida... dejó el ramo donde estaba y cerró la puerta. No iba a hacer el ridículo de nuevo... Entró de nuevo al cuarto... Por Kami, necesitaba beber agua... Sentía la boca seca por la emoción!

Luego de tomar agua dio unos pasos cuando sintió la puerta del cuarto de Kenshin y Yahiko semi abierta. Cuando la fue a acomodar, vio que por la puerta posterior que da al patio lateral estaba Kenshin, sentado junto al poste, mirando hacia la estrellas.

-Kenshin?

-Kaoru-dono, disculpa si te asusté, no podía dormir. Quisieras acompañarme esta noche a ver el claro de luna?

Ella asintió... Se sentó a su lado y se recostó en su hombro y empezaron a hablar... Enishi podía oír aquella conversación debajo del dojo.

-Kenshin yo quisiera saber si...

-Sí, Kaoru-dono, esas flores yo las dejé en tu puerta... Ese anillo es para ti.

-Kenshin... –Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... Enishi mucho menos.

-Me aceptarás como soy, Kaoru-dono?... Con mi pasado y mis culpas?

_-Qué?... Pero qué diablos va a hacer ese idiota? No se supone que él aún está traumado por el recuerdo de mi hermana y de los demás?_ –se preguntaba El Tigre, furioso

Ambos cayeron en un letargo. Solo el sonido de las cigarras y ranas interrumpían el silencio.

-Kenshin... Cuando te conocí no sabía cómo ni porqué ni mucho menos por quién vivir la vida, pero ahora he tomado mi decisión... Sé que deseas ayudar a otros, entonces yo acepto tu voluntad... viviré la vida contigo así y por ti... Esa es mi felicidad, por eso no me arrepentiré de lo que suceda.

Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho

_-Ka... Kaoru, no!... No puede... ser! –_pensó Enishi en un estado de shock_- Porqué amas tanto a Himura?... No lo entiendo!... No acepto las explicaciones que me diste en la isla, no alcanzo a entenderlas y no puedo ni quiero comprenderlas!... Lo perdoné por lo de Tomoe... Pero lo detesto porque tiene tu corazón en sus manos llenas de miseria. Qué demonios puede ofrecerte un vagabundo miserable como él?... Yo podría darte todo... todas las riquezas...todo lo que quisieras!_

-Kaoru-dono, lo que acabas de decir es algo demasiado hermoso para un hombre como yo... Esta decisión ha sido la más difícil de mi vida porque a veces siento que no te merezco, que no merezco la felicidad por toda esa gente que maté. Si yo pudiera ser perdonado por todo lo que hice, te juro que yo viviría y respirar tan solo para la felicidad tuya.

-Kenshin...

-Una vez cuando recién empecé mi vida de vagabundo a principios de la era Meiji fui a la casa de la madre de un vasallo del shogun al que había matado. Fui a pedirle perdón y a que me dejara rezar ante su tumba, pero ella me dijo que me fuera de allí... Que yo le había destrozado la vida a su familia entera y a la familia de la prometida de aquel hombre. Ella me dijo que se alegraba de que yo hubiera enrumbado mi vida, pero que no me podía perdonar. Tampoco me dejó ver la tumba. Para mí, aquello fue una deshonra, pero yo me lo merecía.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kenshin, tanto así que Kaoru empezó a llorar.

-Yo quisiera, Kaoru, vivir mi vida solo para hacerte feliz, porque eres lo que más amo en el mundo y la persona más importante para mí. Pero antes quisiera que estuvieras totalmente segura, pues mi vida también la debo vivir con esta culpa por todos aquellos que aún no me perdonan, como esa familia y muchas otras. Por ello debo vivir expiando las culpas que me faltan y ayudar en lo más que pueda a que la paz reine a mi alrededor.

-Kenshin yo...

-Por lo menos siento que con eso recupero poco a poco mi dignidad y honor... Así es la manera de un hombre... de un antiguo hitokiri, de un samurai para hacer feliz consigo mismo y con su pareja, para proteger su hogar, su pueblo y el gobierno... Sin la paz a mi alrededor no puedo ser feliz ni hacerte feliz, Kaoru-dono... Mi honor reside en proteger a la gente, sobre todo a la que quiero... y a ti, a quien amo.

-Kenshin, sé que piensas que es un crimen para ti el ser feliz... No me importa si tengo que vivir compartiendo el hecho de que necesitas hacer felices a los demás, ayudando a los demás, para poder ser tú feliz, porque sé que estando feliz tú, también yo soy feliz... No me importa si tengo que ayudarte a expiar las culpas que te quedan para lograr la redención, cuando me necesites allí estaré para ti... Lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Kenshin Himura... Solo te pido que hagas mi sueño realidad.

_-No...no entiendo cómo puedes aceptarlo así, lleno de culpas y remordimientos, con un pasado espeluznante y un futuro incierto –_Pensaba Enishi con rabia apretando los puños y los dientes-..._ No, no lo acepto!... Además, tú apenas tienes 18 años y Himura casi 30, eres muy joven para él... Demasiado bella, demasiado pura. Eres un regalo de los dioses para un tipo con un karma negativo tan grande!... _

-Haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz, Kaoru-dono, lo que sea...-le decía Kenshin a su amada.

-Yo... lo que deseo es... tener una familia... –Kaoru deseaba más que nada tener descendencia de Kenshin.

Un calor de sorpresa y alegría fulminó el corazón de Kenshin, quien asintió. Él sería capaz de enfrentar al mismo Kami con tal de hacerla feliz. Para él era un honor que una mujer tan bella, valiente y noble como Kaoru anhelara una familia con él.

_-Qué?...No, Kaoru!, No!... Con ese miserable quieres tener una familia?... A él le darás tu virginidad?... A él le darás el candor de tu cuerpo?... A él le entregarás tu alma y tu sonrisa?... Con él conversarás todos los días?... Él será quien escuche tu voz y respire el perfume de jazmines de tu cuerpo y de tu aliento?... Ni siquiera tiene una dote!...No!... Él no te merece!... No!_

-Si así puedo ver tu sonrisa, Kaoru-dono... Lo haré...

Él la abrazó y ella le correspondió. Kaoru se despegó de él y buscó el ramo de jazmines. Kenshin desprendió la cinta roja como símbolo de amor y le colocó el anillo. Ella sonrió emocionada... Nunca, nunca se separaría de ella... Él la miró fijamente, era tan hermosa, sobre todo cuando sonreía.

-Kaoru-dono, Kimi mo suki desu (me gustas demasiado)- él la tomaba por la punta de su barbilla.

-Anata mou ni dai suki desu, Kenshin (Tú también me gustas mucho).

-Aishiteru, Kaoru dono –Kenshin la amaba más que a nada...

-Aishiteru, Kenshin...

Al salir del dojo, Enishi caminaba como sonámbulo por aquellas calles en esa madrugada. Ni siquiera le importaba si Saitou o las unidades de la policía de Tokio lo atrapaban.... Como pudo, más afiebrado que nunca y con la oreja insistentemente sangrante llegó a la estancia donde estaban sus pocas pertenencias... subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto, tomó solo el diario de su difunta hermana y dos de sus espadas y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta y caminar fuera de la casa con sin rumbo fijo.

Aquella declaración de amor de Kenshin y Kaoru lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Ahora sí definitivamente su vida no tenía sentido... Hubo un momento en que había fantaseado con que Himura y ella no congeniarían por el pasado siniestro del Hitokiri, pero había cavilado que el amor de ambos había superado todas sus expectativas... Definitivamente ellos se amaban demasiado.... Enishi había cometido el peor error de su vida; enamorarse... Lo había hecho por primera vez y le había costado caro.

Para esas horas, cuando la ciudad dormía, Jintao ya había sido liberado por Yeiko. En ausencia de Saitou, Algunos de los Tigres Rayados habían herido a varios policías y los habían dejado a todos dentro de una de las celdas... Ambos guerreros encontraron a Enishi caminando como una sombra por la ladera del río.

-Jefe?... Jefe, qué hace aquí? –peguntó Jintao alumbrando con un pequeño farol.

-Tratando de sobrevivir... -dijo Enishi sin detenerse.

-Señor, el barco acaba de llegar al puerto -dijo Yeiko... Sin embargo Enishi parecía ido.

-Jefe, qué le sucede? –preguntó Jintao, pero él no le contestaba

-Señor, está usted bien? –Yeiko insistía

Enishi seguía caminando con un semblante de vagabundo acongojado. Solo iba con el diario de Tomoe, su Tachi y otra espada misteriosa en un morral. El diario lo llevaba en su mano derecha sostenido por la punta del encuadernado. Todas las hojas iban expuestas y mecidas por el viento... De pronto, aquel diario cayó al suelo mientras Enishi no reparaba en ello. Él seguía caminando con desgano.

-Señor...señor, el diario de su hermana... –dijo Jintao recogiendo aquello y llevándoselo a su jefe.

-Ah si... el diario... –Enishi ni siquiera lo miró- Quítalo de mi vista...

-Cómo?.. Pero jefe...

-Destrúyelo! Quémalo! Tíralo al agua! –Enishi gritaba-... Haz lo que se te pegue la gana con él, pero apártalo de mi presencia!

Sintió odio. Odio por el destino. La muerte de su madre luego de su nacimiento, la dejadez de su padre, las malas decisiones de Akira y de su hermana, los Yaminobu, Iizuka, Himura.... Kaoru...

-Maldito sea el día en que Kiyosato decidió partir a Kyoto...Maldito sea el día en que Tomoe se unió al plan de los Yaminobu... Maldito sea el día en que te conocí, Kaoru... –dijo él sin percatarse de la presencia de sus pupilos.

-Jintao, lo veo muy mal, debemos hacer algo –dijo Yeiko a su amigo

-Si pudiera retroceder mi vida y enrumbarla... –agregó Enishi-... Si pudiera borrar el día en que vi su rostro, sentí su cuerpo, respiré su esencia de jazmines y escuché su voz... pero el destino me llevó a conocerla... Caí en mi propia trampa...

Jintao veía atónito a su jefe. El nunca había sido débil, nunca había sentido nada por ninguna mujer, solo lo atormentaba el recuerdo de su hermana... Su corazón siempre había sido duro como roca. Jintao miró el diario en sus manos fijamente y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al río cercano al paraje por el que caminaban.

-Espera...!-gritó Enishi –Aún no... Creo que después de todo ese diario seguirá siendo mi cruz... Aún debo terminar de leer algunas páginas. Muchas, demasiado dolorosas para mí. Quizás algún día yo empiece mi propio diario... Pero primero debo terminar éste...

El segundo al mando de los Tigres Rayados devolvió el diario a su jefe.

-Señor, como le dije antes, el barco llegó... Acaso usted no irá...-preguntó Yeiko

-Para qué?... Sin ella no tiene sentido...

-Lo siento, señor... –dijo Jintao- Yo fallé...

-No, Jintao... Yo fui el que fallé –dijo Enishi

-A qué se refiere, señor?

-Kaoru ama a Himura –dijo resignado y con un profundo dolor-... Lo ama más que a su vida misma y él la ama a ella de igual manera. Pude sentir sus kis. Al estar cerca uno del otro, ellos destellan emociones por encima del nivel de todos los sentidos... Y juntos son un complemento perfecto. Sus kis forman un aura tan poderosa debido a los sentimientos que emanan el uno por el otro... Después de escuchar de su propia voz lo que ella siente por él, me he dado cuenta que si la separo de Himura a la fuerza y la llevó conmigo ella me odiaría por el resto de su vida y se sumiría en una depresión tan grande que llegaría a morir de la pena... No hay otra verdad más allá que esa.

-Pero entonces, qué hará?

-Vagaré errante para meditar sobre el rumbo de mi vida y luego terminaré de leer el diario en un lugar donde nadie me moleste...Estoy harto de todo...

-Pero Señor! –Jintao no lo podía comprender-... Qué pasará con la organización? Todo el dinero, la inmensa fortuna y propiedades, las cuentas bancarias, las transacciones, las operaciones, las armas... Además, los Tigres y los policías siguen en conflicto por su supuesta desaparición.

-No me interesa nada!...Yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo!... Quiero olvidarme del día en que Tomoe murió tanto como del día en que conocí a Kaoru!... Me siento atormentado por un karma que yo mismo creé... Con qué moral pretendo cuestionar que Himura no haya terminado de expiar sus culpas, cuando yo mismo no he expiado las mías?...

-Señor...

-...Tengo muchos karmas negativos peores a los de Himura al igual que muchos demonios dentro...-interrumpió-... También necesito encontrar mi respuesta...

-Pero... y nuestros puntos en Shangai, Londres y los demás centros?...Señor... Qué haremos?

-Jintao, tú haz sido mi verdadera mano derecha por años.... El inútil de Wo Hei Shin solo era un accesorio y siempre fue un estorbo, al igual que los estúpidos de Genbu, Byakko, Suzako y Seiryuu... En cambio, tú conoces perfectamente el movimiento de la Triada, y los Tigres te respetan...

-Por kami, qué cosas dice?

-Está decidido... Encárgate de todo!... Ahora estás al mando. Yeiko será tu mano derecha... –dijo Enishi sin siquiera mirarlos-... Regresen a Shangai... Y olvídense de mí!...

-Jamás será lo mismo sin usted! –gritó Jintao-...Usted... Regresará?

-No lo sé! Me siento demasiado cansado, hastiado... y frustrado.

-Pero...

-Con un demonio!...Quiero estar solo!... –Enishi gritó aparatosamente y luego habló bajo-... Olvídense que existo!... Ya no soy de este mundo, sino del purgatorio!.... Yo ya no soy yo... Si osan seguirme los mataré a ambos!

Jintao y Yeiko le obedecieron resignados. Ambos lo vieron perderse entre la espesura de la niebla y las luciérnagas...

Así estuvo Yukishiro Enishi durante esos días hasta finalmente caer en las garras de Rakuninmura... Allí tocó fondo luego de terminar de leer el diario concienzudamente y como un proscrito se sumió en un estado de depresión y muerte en vida...

En su primera noche en aquel lugar, soñó que Tomoe estaba dentro de la cabaña de la montaña mientras Himura llegaba al encuentro del líder del Yaminobu hace quince año atrás... Consternado, pudo ver que Kiyosato se le aparecía ensangrentado... Ella lo miraba con amor, devoción y tristeza. Los pensamientos de Akira, Tomoe y Enishi se conectaron en el sueño.

***Sueño de Enishi**

_-Tomoe..._

_-Akira?... Akira, eres tú?_

_-Aquí estoy..._

_-Dime, haz venido por mi?_

_-Solo tú tienes esa respuesta._

_-Akira... Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre te amé..._

_-Lo sé..._

_-Todo lo he hecho mal... Yo... yo no te merezco... Perdóname!... Me entregué a él cuando finalmente vi la nobleza en su corazón... Mi odio se convirtió en amor... Pero jamás podría ser feliz a su lado porque mi amor es compartido, porque yo... yo aún te amo, Akira..._

_-Siento tu dolor..._

_-No me dejes!... Quiero ir contigo, quiero estar a tu lado... Llévame contigo, Akira, por favor!_

_-Tomoe..._

Akira, con semblante sereno, levantó su mano y le ofreció una flor roja... Tomoe quiso agarrarla... Ella asintió... Ya estaba decidido. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer... Quería morir... tenía y debía morir para estar al lado de su amado Akira Kiyosato, su primer amor... Aquella escena de muerte volvió a la memoria de Enishi...

***Fin de sueño de Enishi**

-Tomoe, entonces tú deseabas morir... Tanto como yo deseo morir ahora... –dijo Enishi cabizbajo.

-Vaya, así que eres un nuevo inquilino en este lugar –dijo un viejo de baja estatura, barba larga, sombrero alto y gafas oscuras que se sentó a su lado, en medio de la podredumbre y los buitres–... Te sucede algo, amigo?

-Porqué, Tomoe, porqué lo hiciste así?... Acaso Akira estaba por encima de todas las cosas para ti?... Mi vida fue destruida y la de Himura también... Quisiste morir igual a él y para estar con él, pensando que así tendrías tu redención... Himura no te mató, tú hiciste que te matara de la misma forma en que mató a Akira, incluso rayaste su cara al igual que lo hizo él... por una razón muy diferente a la que pensé... pero esa era tu elección y tu derecho... Ojala y pudiera finalmente encontrarme contigo...

-Expiando tus culpas? –preguntó el anciano-...No lo sé, pero tu cara se me hace conocida... a lo mejor son ideas mías...

-Entonces porqué tu rostro también se me hace conocido a mí?... –dijo Enishi en voz baja y con semblante triste y demacrado.

El hombre sonrió mirándolo fijamente y con un inmenso cariño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los días habían transcurrido desde la noche en que Kenshin colocó el anillo de compromiso en el anular de Kaoru... Las tardes pasaban tranquilas y rutinarias, otras veces más ajetreadas, con la emoción de los preparativos de la boda... Tokio, la esposa de Saitou, Tae y Tsubame la ayudaban en todo... Se había tomado las medidas y le habían mandado a hacer su vestido de novia.

Por otro lado, Kenshin era ayudado en sus preparativos por Sanosuke y Yahiko y era asesorado por el doctor Genzai, mientras que Chou, quien últimamente se la pasaba metido en el dojo hastiado de las misiones y regaños de Saitou también metía la cuchara... Misao y Aoshi había prometido que pronto llegarían.

Ese martes de primavera se realizaría formalmente el "Yui-no Gui" de Kenshin y Kaoru, es decir, el compromiso oficial antes del casamiento. Era costumbre que en el "Yui-no Gui" como ceremonia, la familia del novio obsequiara regalos a la familia de su novia. Aquello simbolizaba un contrato para que perdurara por siempre, y para agradecer la nueva relación para las dos familias.

En ausencia de los padres de Kaoru, estaban el doctor Genzai y sus nietas. Ya que el padre de Kaoru lo había encargado en vida para que velara por su hija... En cuanto a Kenshin... parecía difícil de creer, pero el presumido Hiko Seijuro había viajado desde Tokio para estar con él desde esa ocasión hasta el día de la boda.

"_Esas maneras tuyas de querer hacerlo todo bien, ahora!... Al menos con esto me demuestras que lo estúpido se te está quitando, así que aquí estoy después de todo...Total, también eres mi única familia"_ –dijo el maestro el día anterior al evento, cuando llegó al dojo en medio de una fuerte brisa que le incomodaba, pues despeinaba su largo cabello negro.

Sí... Hiko siempre tenía razón. Kenshin había aceptado esa realidad hacía mucho tiempo atrás... Nunca debió abandonar su entrenamiento. Nunca debió unirse al Ishin Shishi... Lo de Tomoe había empezado y terminado mal. Aunque la consideró su esposa, nunca hubo formalismos entre ellos. Ni siquiera eso pudieron hacerlo bien... Tantas mentiras habían provocado un descelance fatal.

Con Kaoru, él quería hacerlo todo diferente... todo bien... todo formal, legal y todo en orden ante Kami, ante la sociedad y ante ellos mismos...Ella se merecía eso y mucho más... Y él no tenía ya porqué esconderse... Todo era transparente, cálido, pacífico...

Esa tarde, el compromiso se inició en el interior del dojo. Aquello debía realizarse solo con familiares y amigos extremadamente cercanos. Entre ellos, Megumi, quien había llegado desde Aizu para pasar ese tiempo en el dojo acompañando a sus amigos y cumpliendo con los formalismos asignados y aceptados.

Kaoru lucía radiante con un bello kimono llamado Hōmongi con el escudo de la familia Kamiya en la espalda. Era rojo con diseños de pétalos en forma de corazones en color blanco, rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que iban desde el cuello pasando por el brazo, luego por delante y al final por la parte posterior.

Su pañoleta también era blanca. Su hermoso obi era en rosado y estaba atado con el nudo de la mariposa o "Cho Mosubi", al estilo de las Maikos. Ella se había peinado de cabello suelto, recogido en un lado sobre la oreja donde había puesto unas hermosas flores de jazmines, adornando su larga cabellera.

Kenshin también lucía semi formal. Su Kimono era blanco con diseños hojas de Sakuras en violeta. Su hakama era igualmente blanco en diseño de líneas cóncavas también en violeta. Estaba fijado con cuatro tiras o himo en color gris oscuro; dos largas que provenían de cada lado de la parte frontal y dos más cortas que salían de la parte posterior que sostenía la parte rígida o koshi-ate. Su parte frontal tenía cinco pliegues...

Por ser la ceremonia de compromiso, el guerrero había preferido recoger su cabello en un moño alto que simbolizaba juventud.

En la estancia la parte principal era la mesa central rectangular con los obsequios. Kaoru se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y Kenshin frente a ella en el otro extremo. A la derecha de Kaoru estaban Genzai, Ayame y Suzume representando a su familia, seguidos de Yahiko, por ser su alumno.... Al lado derecho de Kenshin estaban Hiko Seijuro representando a su familia, seguido de Sanosuke por ser su mejor amigo y Megumi por ser su doctora y consejera.... Tae y Tsubame estaban sentadas fuera de la mesa, a un costado, como asistentes de la ceremonia.

Luego que Kaoru mostrara el anillo de compromiso que Kenshin le había regalado, Genzai procedió a anunciar el "Yuino no Gui" o compromiso de los novios entre los asistentes. Por parte de Kenshin, Hiko Seijuro presentó sus respetos a los representantes de la familia de la futura mujer de su pupilo.

En agradecimiento porque Hiko y su casta recibía a la futura compañera de Kenshin, Genzai ofreció la dote o "Yui-no Him" consistente en siete distinguidos elementos que ponnían de manifiesto la gratitud de recibir a la prometida y dos elementos más sumamente importantes, haciendo un total de nueve.

Este ritual del intercambio de los nueve obsequios ente la pareja simbolizan la felicidad que tendrán en su vida de casados. Los objetos principales que intercambiaron Kenshin y Kaoru fueron un bello "Obi" en índigo, que él le dio a ella y que repreentaba la virtud femenina, y una "Hakama" que ella le dio a él, lo que representaba la fidelidad.

Además de eso intercambiaron un "Naga-Noshi" una almeja seca representando la longevidad; un "Kinpo-zutsumi" o cantidad de dinero es intercambiada como regalo de la ceremonia; un "Katsuo-bushi" y un "Surume" o caparazón de tortuga que significa la fortaleza de la unión matrimonial; y el sake o bebida sagrada para esta ocasión conocida como "Yanagi-daru".

También los novios intercambiaron unos "Suehiros" o abanicos como símbolo de felicidad, ya que expande el aire hasta el final, sugiriendo un mejor futuro; un "Konbu" especie de alga marina para asegurar fertilidad y una familia saludable; También un "Shiraga" o hilo de lino que significa los lazos fuertes y cooperación en la vida matrimonial y por último el "Mokuroku", que era una lista de los objetos de suerte.

-El significado del "Yui-no Him"...-dijo Genzai levantando una copa de sake-... es la abundancia en beneficios a favor de una plena, prospera y duradera unión alrededor de los novios, así como Japón, nuestro país, esta rodeado en sus cuatro puntos cardinales por las dádivas del mar y bendecido por las gracias de las montañas, utilizando esta abundancia natural para beneficiar a todos... Por los novios!

-Por los novios! –dijeron los familiares al unísono.

Kenshin miraba a Kaoru como quien veía un precioso e invaluable tesoro esperando a ser descubierto. Su belleza lo embriagaba más que los sorbos de sake. La amaba, la adoraba... y la deseaba más que a ninguna otra cosa que hubiera deseado antes... La pasión se desbordaba en él. Si antes ansiaba estar con ella, quizás como mero espejismo en medio de un oasis, ahora veía esa quimera tan cercana... Ella era su _Amaterasu_, su diosa del sol...

Ante la dulce sonrisa y la apasionante mirada de su prometido, Kaoru se sentía abrumada. Tanta felicidad la estremecía... No lograba sostener sus ojos turquesa frente a la mirada violeta... Era como si pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente...

Las sensaciones que el recorrido de la mirada de Kenshin provocaba en el cuerpo de Kaoru eran demasiado eróticas, íntimas y profundas para describirlas... Sencillamente sus pulsos acelerados debían ser controlados por el raciocinio... Entonces, súbitamente ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Kenshin pudo notarlo y sonrió... Algo definitivamente estaba cambiado en ellos.

Luego de la ceremonia del té y a con menos formalismos, Tae y Tsubame repartieron deliciosos bocadillos llamados "kasuteiras". Los comensales pasaron de degustar a hablar relajadamente.

-Sabían que Japón nace como país a gracias a la unión sexual de la pareja de dioses originarios _Izanagi _e_ Izanami_, a los cuales se ordenó crear y ordenar el mundo con Japón como centro y colocar el pilar del cielo, el eje universal que une el cielo y la tierra –dijo Genzai.

-Sí... algo de eso oí de mi amigo Sagara... –dijo Sanosuke rascándose una oreja mientras introdicía un enorme kasuteira a su boca.

-Qué interesante... Me encantan las historias del doctor Genzai –decía Yahiko metiéndose un bocadillo al paladar.

-Quizás eso representa el papel esencial para el entendimiento de la identidad nacional y el significado de la figura del emperador dentro de nuestras las creencias... Pero en realidad a veces han existido emperadores muy necios –dijo Hiko sonriendo sensualmente y haciéndole un guiño a Tae.

Los presentes rieron ante el comentario mientras Tae se sonrojaba esbozando una sonrisa.

_-Definitivamente el maestro no cambia _–pensó Kenshin mientras veía a su sensei en pleno coqueteo.

-Kenshin!

-Si, maestro...

-Recuerda que antes de casarte el mes próximo tienes que ir a la Prefectura de Tokio para pedir el certificado de matrimonio...-agregó Hiko- Espero que para esa ocasión también tengamos sake que compartir.

-Jajajajaja! –rieron todos al unísono.

-Claro, maestro, así será...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante aquellas semanas anteriores a la boda. Entre esas el reencuentro de Kaoru con Enishi en Rakunimura luego de una visión con Tomoe. Allí ella pudo ayudar al guerrero junto con Genzai y un extraño anciano de nombre Oibore... Enishi, quien se encontraba en un estado deplorable pudo hacer una catarsis sobre sus sentimientos más profundos acaecidos durante su infancia.

Al transcurrir de los días el guerrero, se fue recuperando física y espiritualmente gracias a las recetas del doctor Genzai y los cuidados de ella, hasta que una mañana súbitamente desapareció, alejándose de Japón rumbo a Shangai y luego de allí partiría a Londres, según una carta que recibiría del guerrero agradeciéndole por todo.

-Kenshin, necesito decirte algo...

-Kaoru-dono –dijo él mirándola fijamente-... me alegra que finalmente Enishi haya encontrado la paz.

Kaoru tragó profundo. Su pulso se aceleró.

-Kenshin, acaso... lo sabías?

-Desde un principio... –respondió él.

-Pe...pero cómo?

-Serás mi esposa, siempre debo estar pendiente de ti.

_-Por Kami! –_pensó ella calladamente y con vergüenza-_ Entonces Kenshin lo supo todo el tiempo!... Incluso quizás sepa de la vez que Oibore y Genzai no pudieron acompañar a Enishi y yo me tuve que quedar en la cabaña con él para que no hiciera una locura._

-Kenshin, lo siento tanto... Perdóname! –dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas-... Debí encubrirlo... Él estaba muy mal y no podía dejarlo así... Enishi fue bueno y respetuoso conmigo durante mi cautiverio y además salvó mi vida. Sentí que debía hacer lo mismo por él... No te dije nada antes porque no quería que te vieras involucrado en otro problema. Temía que Saitou pudiera pensar que eras cómplice. Además, Enishi ya partió hacia China y...

Kenshin puso la punta de sus dedos en los labios de Kaoru.

-Una mitad de mí se regocijó por ver tu espíritu de solidaridad para con los demás... Y aunque entiendo los motivos de tu silencio, debiste decírmelo. Ya una vez las mentiras y las traiciones destruyeron mis horizontes... Entre nosotros no debe haber secretos, y es por eso que la otra mitad de mí se molestó...

-Kenshin yo...

-...Sobre todo aquella vez que no llegaste al dojo por cuidar de él mientras continuaba enfermo... Por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos de alguien... –Kenshin bajó la mirada-...Pero luego recordé los hermosos y profundos sentimientos de Kaoru-dono hacia mi persona en comparación con los sentimientos de Kaoru-dono hacia Yukishiro Enishi...Sé que aquellos son solo de estima y altruismo... Él en realidad necesitaba tu ayuda... Quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Kenshin... no fue mi intención... yo solo... no quise involucrarte... yo...

-...Te amo, Kaoru-dono... -él la interrumpió con esas maravillosas palabras que le devolvieron el calor a Kaoru.

Ambos se abrazaron. Kenshin respiró su aroma de jazmines impregnado en los cabellos de ella... Él sabía que la intención de ella había sido evitarle problemas...

Se separaron y sus rostros quedaron a un mínimo de distancia. Kaoru lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos iguales a los que él sentía por ella... Finalmente, él no pudo más y la besó.... Su beso fue tierno y apasionado a la vez; lleno de amor y ansias... La deseaba cada día más...

Kaoru se sintió mareada por la emoción de verse envuelta en esa vorágine celestial. Era la primera vez que él la besaba... Sino fuera porque él la agarraba por la cintura, quizás hubiera ido a dar al suelo, desmallada.

Al día siguiente Kaoru, luego de que fuera al pueblo y le realizaran los últimos retoques a su vestido de novia, cocía algunos manteles en la sala del dojo cerca de la terraza junto a sus buenas amigas Tae, Megumi y Tokio, esposa de Saitou... Junto a ellas estaba su casi hermana, Misao, comiendo algunas sandías. La okashira había llegado recientemente para pasar ese tiempo junto a la novia. Aoshi también había viajado desde Kyoto.

Misao terminó de saborear la sandía y tiró las pepitas en cada una de las cabezas de sus amigas como una ráfaga de proyectiles utilizando su boca como pistola.

-Misao! –dijeron las otras al unísono

-Jajajajaja! –rio la Ninja- Qué aburridas se ven todas... Definitivamente yo no sirvo para remendar calzones.

-No son calzones, boba, son manteles-dijo Tae.

-Como sea!

-Pero qué informal eres, niña!... De esa forma nunca podrás conquistar a Shinomori –dijo Tokio señalándola.

-Qué?... Y quién dijo que yo quiero conquistar a Aoshi?

-Jajajajaja!... Hay que ser ciego para no notarlo, porque hasta los bizcos se pueden dar cuenta de ello...–rió Megumi aparatosamente.

-Eres una arpía! –gruñó la Ninja

-Kaoru, qué te sucede? Haz estado muy callada durante toda la velada –añadió Tae.

-Es que... lo que sucede es... –Kaoru se sentía demasiado apenada para hablar sobre el motivo de su nerviosismo.

-... Yo sé lo que te sucede... –dijo Tokio sin dejar de cocer y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Qué es lo que se supone que me sucede, Tokio?

-Estás nerviosa por tu noche de bodas.

-Queeeeeé? –exclamó Kaoru- Cómo los sabes? Acaso eres pitonisa?

-Ohhhh... entonces Kaoru está asustada por que el pájaro hará próxima entrada al nido –añadió Tae

-Jajajajajaja!... Pero que floja...- decía Megumi con una carcajada estruendosa mientras veía que Kaoru se ponía de todos los colores.

-De veras, Kaoru? –preguntó Misao- Bueno, yo no tengo experiencia en ello, pero también tendría algo de miedo de que Himura se convirtiera en Battousai en plena acción!

-Jajajaja! –rieron las demás a excepción de la novia.

-BASTAAAA! –Aquel gritó hizo que las aves volaran, los peces dejaran de nadar y los perros alzaran las orejas... Kaoru estaba roja como un tomate.

-Kaoru, no te debes poner así!... Comprende que el sexo es algo normal entre marido y mujer...-dijo Tokio

La kendoka fue volviendo a su normalidad. Bajó su estado de furia hasta ladear la cabeza y quedar algo preocupada...

-Sí, lo sé...-dijo ella- al menos eso debiera ser, pero la verdad es que...

-Es qué, Kaoru? –preguntó Megumi

-Es que... tengo miedo!... –dijo bajando la mirada-... Y sí, estoy asustada... No sé qué hacer... No sé si lo complaceré y seré del agrado de Kenshin esa noche...

-Pero porqué? –preguntó Tae- Kenshin es tierno y te ama y estoy segura de que ambos se complacerán.

-Yo entiendo a Kaoru... –dijo Misao-...Para ustedes tres es más fácil; Tokio ya está casada, tú Tae eres una viuda joven, y Megumi... bueno... es una incógnita para mí...

-La verdad es que ante ese tema no tengo prejuicios ni tabúes –interrumpió la doctora-... No, no soy virgen, Misao. Antes tuve un gran romance al cual entregué toda mi vida... y no me arrepiento de ello...

-Cómo? –preguntó Misao ante el asombro de las demás, a excepción de Kaoru que ya lo sabía.

-Así es...Fue mi primer amor y hasta ahora el único hombre con quien he intimado. Irónicamente resulto ser un hermanastro de Kanryuu. Se llamaba Hikaru Kaneshiro... y claro, era todo lo opuesto a su malvado y feo medio hermano... Íbamos a casarnos y adelantamos nuestra noche nupcial a falta de estribos y exceso de pasión por parte de ambos, la noche antes de que él partiera... Luego fue a la guerra de Osaka donde contrajo tuberculosis... Lamentablemente a los meses murió a causa de ello; Esa situación fue lo que me motivó a hacerme doctora.

-Vaya, que historia tan trágica y romántica –suspiró Misao

-Kaoru-Chan, no debieras sentir miedo, la mayoría de las mujeres en Japón nos hemos casado vírgenes –dijo Tae.

-Además, siempre hay una primera vez para todas nosotras –añadió Megumi- Tú no vas a ser ni la más ni la menos floja!

-Pero es que... siento vergüenza... No estoy acostumbrada a verlo... desnudo... ni que él me vea... creo que... me moriré de la pena...

-Si vas con esa actitud estúpida a la cama, frustrarás la noche de bodas y decepcionarás las expectativas de Himura de hacerte feliz!- añadió Tokio con seriedad.

-Cómo? –dijeron Misao y Kaoru.

-Así es!... Debes actuar maduramente y relajarte ante la situación –añadió Megumi-... Kenshin no es un niño virginal. Ya tuvo una relación anterior en la que imagino que debió tener alguna clase de intimidad... Además tiene casi treinta años... Supongo que estuvo con otras mujeres en su etapa de vagabundo.

-Sí, imagino que sí...-dijo Kaoru algo decepcionada de solo pensar que Kenshin haya estado con otras.

-Acaso nunca han hablado al respecto? –preguntó Tokio asombrada

-Pues... no... Nunca hemos abordado ese tema. Para mí es vergonzoso. No podría hacerlo.

-Quizás en eso radica el asunto-dijo Tokio- La verdad es que ya deben dejar la vergüenza a un lado y tener más confianza en el aspecto sexual... Entiendo que cada hombre es diferente y que quizás él no desea abordad su pasado. Solo es cuestión de tiempo... Por otro lado, así como existe la posibilidad de que haya estado con otras mujeres luego de la fulana Yukishiro, así mismo existe la posibilidad que no estuviera con ninguna... Recuerda que los samurais en ocasiones son distintos al resto de los hombres. Su código de Bushido los excluye y reprime de muchas cosas. Además hasta donde sé, Himura se auto castigaba por sus crímenes del pasado

-Tokio... –dijo Kaoru- debo saber más del asunto para cuando llegue la ocasión –ella sonaba determinada...

-Yo también quiero saber! –Misao sacaba un lápiz y una libreta para tomar apuntes- Siempre es bueno saber de esas cosas.

-Deben aprender que para nuestros hombres orientales sobre todos si son guerreros de honor, el satisfacer sexualmente a una mujer es lo esencial... –decía Tokio dejando de cocer–Usualmente ellos desean que sus mujeres lleguen al éxtasis antes que ellos. De esa forma estarán honrados ya que sentirán que cumplen con su papeles de esposos y que satisfacen las necesidades de sus parejas.

-Oye, pero Saitou te complace? –preguntó Misao- Es que tiene una cara de amargado que nunca podría imaginármelo como un amante llegando al éxtasis.

-Jajajaja!- es cierto. No me imagino al Lobo teniendo un orgasmo –dijo Megumi

-Cállense, taradas! –Tokio le dio sendos golpes con el abanico de mano a las dos imprudentes– Por supuesto que Hajime es muy apasionado. Lo que sucede es que el no tiene porqué demostrarlo a los demás... Solo me lo demuestra a mí!... Como debe ser...

-Tokio, no le hagas caso a estas dos entrometidas y sigue con lo que me ibas a contar- dijo Kaoru

-Kaoru, debes dejar la vergüenza... –prosiguió ella- La noche de bodas es la más importante para ambos porque es el comienzo de todo y lo que bien empieza bien termina... Sobre el futón debes ser apasionada y dejarte querer por Himura. Se nota a leguas que él te desea en exceso

-Qué?... de veras?... Oh... qué vergüenza...

-Pero claro, Kaoru, él en realidad te mira con una cara de embobado- dijo Tae

-Vamos Kaoru, no debes tensarte –añadió Megumi con suspicacia-... Es decir, entiendo que sientas un poco de temor... los atributos de Kenshin son por demás encantadores... Tú y yo sabemos que está muy bien dotado... Acaso no recuerdas lo que vimos en el baño sauna aquella vez que se nos apareció desnudo?....jajajaja!

-Megumi!... Cómo te atreves? –Kaoru halaba los pelos de Megumi y Tae las tuvo que separar

-Megumi-Sam, en verdad Kenshin tiene un buen rifle occidental? –preguntó Tae

-Oye, responde, Kaoru!- añadió Misao- Qué hay de la otra "dote" de Himura?

-Jajajajajaja! –reía Megumi

-Cierra la boca, Megumi!...No voy a permitir esta intromisión!...Y ustedes dos, dejen de ser unas curiosas libidinosas –dijo Kaoru molesta a Tae y Misao-... Terminen esta conversación sobre mi prometido, ahora!... Además Misao, a ti no te gustaría que te preguntaran sobre la "dote" de Aoshi...

-Pero qué cosas dices! –Misao se sonrojó como un tomate y una venita se le sopló poniendo cara de querer matar a Kaoru.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Tae- Aoshi y su rifle podrían ser una sorpresa detrás de esa fría expresión, así como lo fue Saitou con Tokio.

-El tema no es Aoshi! –dijo Misao molesta... Cállense!

-Jajajaja! –reía Megumi con orejas de zorra. Ella se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

-Basta de estupideces! –dijo Tokio dándole de avanicazos a todas- Escucha bien, Kaoru!... Debes ser apasionada con Himura. Esa noche él tomará la iniciativa, pero una vez él esté encima de ti debes sacar tu casta y contribuir a que ambos lleguen al clímax.

-Pero, cómo debo ser?

-Todo sale espontáneo porque tu pasión te guiará... En nuestro país la sexualidad es considerada más que una ciencia, un arte, por lo tanto es merecedora de estudio y práctica... El Arte de la Alcoba constituye el clímax de las emociones humanas, y comprende el Camino Supremo. Por ello, los Reyes de la antigüedad regularon los placeres externos del hombre para poder frenar sus pasiones internas y crearon reglas específicas sobre el contacto sexual. Aquél que regule sus placeres sexuales se sentirá en paz y vivirá muchos años.

_-Creo que a Okina le gustaría esta conversación_ –pensó Misao entre risas.

-En la vida el marido y la esposa son el inicio de las relaciones humanas. Sin el acto sexual sería imposible alcanzar la armonía del corazón y el espíritu... El hombre es yang. Lo yang se excita y se calma fácilmente. La mujer es yin. Lo Yin es difícil de excitar y de calmar... Esto no solo es beneficioso para el cuerpo sino que hace que la mujer sienta un gran amor. El hombre experimenta una gran satisfacción y la mujer se siente amada al igual que él. Así se logra un balance y beneficio mutuo.

-Pero... Cómo empezar? –pregunto Kaoru

-Él tomará la iniciativa...-respondió Tokio-... La mujer, al tener relaciones con el hombre, debe tranquilizar su corazón y asentar su intención. Si, por ejemplo, el hombre no esta todavía excitado, debes esperar hasta que devenga agitado. Por lo tanto, controla tus sentimientos para así responder en armonía con los de él.... Con el tiempo, si conoces la vía para nutrir el elemento masculino y causar que las dos fuerzas se unan en armonía, puedes convertir la unión en un hijo producto del Ying y el Yang... Así, tu color facial será brillante, tu piel se beneficiara, el tiempo pasara sin que te envejezcas, y por siempre te verás joven.

-Tokio, y sobre eso de "llegar a las puertas del cielo" como dice Sanosuke...

-Sanosuke habla en esos términos? –preguntó Tae

-A que se referirá con eso?... A caso a la muerte? –preguntó Misao alarmada

-Jajaja! pero que ignorante, Misao! -dijo Megumi

-Entonces qué es eso? -preguntó Kaoru

-Con esas fachas, debe ser que el cabeza de pollo tiene mucho rato sin abrir esas puertas, jajajaja!-reía Megumi

-Silencio! –dijo Tokio-...Te refieres al coito, el placer máximo del acto sexual, el cual es considerado parte del orden natural y la práctica del mismo es deber sagrado de todo hombre y de toda mujer. La abstinencia es, por tanto, contraproducente ya que el acto sexual nunca debe ser asociado con la culpa moral. Si llegaras a sentirlo antes que él, debes esperar a que él llegue también, para que así el acto sea perfecto. Pero eso casi siempre es espontáneo.

-Es decir... que lo espontáneo es lo mejor- vislumbró Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Sí... pero siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga.... Hace años aprendí de una maestra de las artes del tantra japonés que el cielo se mueve hacia la izquierda y la tierra a la derecha. Así pasan las cuatro estaciones, el hombre llama y la mujer acude, arriba hay acción y abajo obediencia; éste es el orden de todas las cosas en un principio. Todo se complementa... Debes imaginarlo antes para que todo te sea más fácil.

-Entonces... debo moverme bajo él....- Kaoru pensó en ello y Tokio asintió.

Kaoru podía imaginarse jadeando de placer bajo el cuerpo de Kenshin...

_-Por Kami!... Casi puedo ver la escena en mi mente! _–pensó ella mientras su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Entre otras cosas, debes hacerlo, ya que si el hombre se mueve y la mujer no responde, o si la mujer está excitada y el hombre no, entonces el acto sexual no sólo dañará al hombre sino también a la mujer, porque esto es contrario a la relación establecida entre el Yin y el Yang. Si se unen de tal modo, ninguno de los participantes del acto se beneficiará... ambos deben moverse según su orientación cósmica, el hombre debe caer desde arriba y la mujer debe recibir debajo, a esto se le puede llamar cielo y tierra en perfecto equilibrio.

-Estoy segura de que podré hacerlo, porque yo lo amo... –dijo Kaoru sonrojada tacando su mejilla con una mano. Mientras Misao seguía tomando apuntes.

-Eso será en un principio... –añadió Tokio-... Al paso de los días luego vendrán otras cosas que en realidad te gustarán mucho más... Incluso caricias más excitantes y posiciones tántricas diferentes que agradarán a ambos...

Y así siguieron las mujeres hablando aquella tarde entre la brisa de primavera y las agujas e hilos, las risas, y los sonrojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El tiempo fue transcurriendo, una mañana, dos días antes de la boda Yahiko se despertó casi de madrugada para ir al baño cuando notó que Kenshin no estaba. Se asomo por el dojo y no lo encontró. Tampoco a los demás hombres.

Kenshin se había levantado cuando aún estaba oscuro. Preparó algunas cosas en un pequeño morral que amarró al extremo de un delgado palo de bambú, lo colocó en su hombro y partió junto a Hiko. Detrás de él lo seguían a una corta distancia Sanosuke y Aoshi.

Luego de casi una hora de camino llegó al río que desencadenaba hacia la enorme cascada de "El Salto de las Mozas". Allí, dos monjes shintoístas zen lo esperaban. Uno era un anciano y el otro un joven. Ambos eran calvos y sus ropajes consistían en largas Yukatas blancas.

La niebla cubría parte del río, el clima estaba bastante frío y el agua cortaba por su aspecto gélido... Kenshin y los demás saludaron con una reverencia a los monjes.

-Himura Kenshin, estás listo? –peguntó el anciano

-Sí, anciano maestro zen.

-Entonces procedamos con el "Shubatsu" –Así se llamaba aquella ceremonia de purificación.

Los monjes se introdujeron al agua con sus ropajes. Una enorme canasta llena de flores y otros productos flotaba junto a ellos. Ambos se coloraron unas coronas de flores blancas en el cuello. Mientras movían sus labios recitando unas palabras.

Hiko procedió a desvestir a Kenshin, quien llevaba una yukata de algodón a media pierna... Luego de eso, el pelirrojo soltó su larga cabellera y se introdujo completamente desnudo al agua.

-Cielos, hace mucho frío!... No quisiera estar en su pellejo, esa agua se ve helada- dijo Sanosuke en voz baja a Aoshi que seguía a su lado sin decir una palabra, solo viendo aquella ceremonia con los brazos cruzados como si el frío tampoco lo afectara a él en lo absoluto.

Kenshin entró al río como si nada. Él había meditado previamente y había mitigado la sensación de frialdad de su cosmos... Así permaneció, con el agua helada llegándole por su cintura, en medio de los monjes, quienes le realizaban una ceremonia de purificación de cuerpo y mente como preludio a su casamiento que sería dentro de 48 horas.

Aquella ceremonia de purificación no era obligación. Usualmente lo hacían aquellos novios que deseaban llegar al matrimonio puros de mente, cuerpo y espíritu... Tradicionalmente lo hacían la muchos samurais apegados al Bushido y que amaban mucho a sus prometidas.

Los monjes bañaron el cuerpo de Kenshin con aguas remojadas en hierbas sanadoras de la buena suerte como la verbena y la ortiga, colocaron aceites de sándalo en su cabeza leyendo 9 oraciones shintoístas de la prosperidad. Colocaron en su pecho una corona de flores que por petición de Kenshin fue hecha con jazmines, por ser aquella flor la favorita de Kaoru.

Kenshin se sumergió en el agua nueve veces mientras sostenía una gran Flor de Loto que el anciano maestro le había dado. Luego los monjes agarraron sus manos dejando a Kenshin en el centro.

-Himura Kenshin, la antigua divinidad del amor, _Aizen Myo_ te bendice... –dijo el anciano- La mañana de la boda, _Aizen Myo_ te ordena que hagas lo siguiente: Permanecerás descalzo y colocarás un recipiente de cerámica blanca y cuatro caracoles con la abertura hacia arriba y los cubrirás con agua. Encenderás a su lado una varita de incienso de sándalo y realizarás frente a estos elementos una meditación corta invocando mentalmente su protección. Todos los días, al levantarse, removerás el agua y realizarás una meditación similar con el incienso de sándalo encendido.

-Tu joven esposa deberá invocar al dios _Wakauke Nome_ para que nunca les falte el alimento... Deberá colocar en un rincón de su cocina una canasta con tres trozos de pan y cubrirlos con una servilleta blanca. Una vez por semana, tu mujer reemplazará los trozos de pan por otros similares, encenderá una vela blanca para agradecer el alimento que se les otorga y utilizará los panes que ha descartado para alimentar a los pajarillos.

-Himura Kenshin, _Xikuani_, ama de la fertilidad y protectora de los niños nos hace saber que tendrás descendencia. Ambos, tu mujer y tú deberán invocarla por ese honor y por la protección de su descendencia, encendiendo una vela verde espolvoreada con un poco de sal sobre una mesa de madera y un mantel de hilo verde claro al menos una vez por semana.

-Por último, _Amida_, diosa de la felicidad...Divinidad encargada de llevar las almas ya purificadas a la mansión de la dicha, permanecerá con ustedes si durante el atardecer encienden una varita de incienso de loto en cada una de las habitaciones, colocando a su lado una flor blanca en un vaso de agua y mentalmente invocan a esa diosa para que tenga la bondad de propiciar la dicha de quienes habitan bajo ese techo.

-Harás todo lo que se te ha ordenado, Himura Kenshin?

-Así lo haré, anciano maestro.

-Aceptas todo los preceptos encomendados? –preguntó el otro

-Los acepto, maestro zen

-Entonces, que las divinidades te protejan.

Kenshin y los monjes quitaron sus coronas y demás flores y fueron dejadas en el río las cuales fueron arrastradas por la corriente rumbo a la caída de agua... Al salir del río, luego de secarse, los maestros zen le otorgaron una nueva yukata blanca que simbolizaba la purificación, la cual fue colocada por Hiko a su pupilo.

Por el camino, de regreso, Kenshin meditaba. No podía hablar hasta llegar al dojo... Al llegar, se encontraron en la puerta con un furioso Yahiko.

-Porqué no me llevaron con ustedes al Shubatsu? –protestó molesto el kendoka.

-Lo lamento, Yahiko-Kun, pero no podía llevarte conmigo –respondió Kenshin

-Y eso porqué?

-No eres un hombre, así que no podías ser testigo, por lo tanto hubieras estorbado –dijo Aoshi mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Qué?... Cómo que no soy un hombre!... Acaso tengo cara de mujer?

-No seas tarado! –agregó Sanosuke mordiendo el hueso de un pescado- Aoshi se refiere a que aún no cumples quince años. Los monjes te hubieran sacado a patadas de allí.

-Rayos! –dijo Yahiko decepcionado.

-Yahiko-Kun, si gustas, para mi sería un honor que nos acompañaras mañana a la Prefectura de Tokio a pedir el certificado de matrimonio –dijo Kenshin sonriendo

-Claro que sí!... Iré a arreglar mis ropas! –dijo Yahiko emocionado.

Para casarse durante la era Meiji se necesitaba un "Konin Yoken Gubi Shōmeisho", una especie de certificado expedido por el Gobierno en el que se especificaba que los contrayentes estaban habilitados para casarse, por mayoría de edad o por permiso de los padres, de no serlo. Igualmente, el certificado constataba que la pareja no tenía parentesco de consanguinidad con el otro y que había transcurrido un periodo mínimo de medio año desde la disolución de una posible unión anterior.

La boda o "Kekkon" de Kenshin y Kaoru sería en el templo "Meiji Jingu", el más hermoso de Tokio, creado en honor al emperador Meijí y su esposa. Se realizaría el 11 de noviembre, por considerarlo el mes y el día de mayor suerte para contraer matrimonio, es decir, dentro de dos días... Pero antes el certificado era entregado judicialmente a los novios.

En la tarde, luego de salir de la Prefectura con el certificado, los novios y las amistades cercanas se reunieron en el dojo donde realizaron la ceremonia del Té o Sakura-yu o flor de cerezo. Kaoru había previamente hecho Kasuteiras, las cuales gustaban mucho a Kenshin y Yahiko.

Tae y Tsubame colocaron las Sakuras, previamente preservadas en sal, en las tazas de los invitados y las sirvieron con agua caliente, deseando a la pareja un futuro transparente y sin manchas, y a los invitados, buena suerte con esa flor del cerezo, que una vez dejada, a los días, volvía a florecer dentro de la taza.

Algunos prefirieron el "natsume" que dentro contenía polvo de té verde o "mattcha" junto al palito para sacar el polvo o "chashaku" hecho de bambú. Por tradición, todos tomaron el té agarrando la taza con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda giraron la taza dándole dos vueltas antes de observarla y tomarla con agradecimiento...

Más tarde, Hiko sacó unas botellas de sake que había traído Kenshin y las bebió, ofreciéndole un poco a Tae, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron al término de dos copas llenas que había bebido.

Al término de la ceremonia del té, Kaoru se despidió de Kenshin. Ella se quedaría esas dos noches en una habitación especial en el Akabeko junto a sus implementos de novia, pues no se podrían ver hasta el día de la boda... Megumi y Misao compartían otra habitación al lado de la de Tsubame.

-Es extraño estar en este dojo sin Kaoru-dono –dijo Kenshin nostálgico- La verdad es que se siente un vacío.

-Vamos, Kenshin, Jo-chan regresará, solo son dos noches... Después lo compensarás con creces, jejeje! –agregó Sanosuke con picardía.

-Definitivamente estás más enamorado de lo que pensé –dijo Hiko sentado en el portal del dojo recostado a un poste tomando más sake.

-La verdad es que eres afortunado. Kaoru es muy hermosa... y es una joven doncella con muchas otras cualidades –agregó Aoshi.

-Lo mejor es que entre Tae y Kenshin la han ayudado a mejorar mucho la horrorosa sazón de sus comidas –dijo Yahiko bostezando –A mí me gustaron mucho las kasuteiras que hizo para la ceremonia del té... Antes cocinaba bien feo.

-Lo que sucede es que Jo-Chan era inexperta en muchas cosas, claro ella es muy joven y por supuesto Kenshin, que le lleva bastantes años, entiende eso –dijo Sanosuke probando sake en una taza-... Oye, de veras Kenshin, debes tenerle paciencia a Jo-Chan, tú tienes 29 años y ella 18, es decir, eres bastante mayor para ella y su impulsivo carácter juvenil podría hacer que pierdas la paciencia, jajajaja!

-Oro?... Prefiero ignorarlos a ambos y hacer como si no escuché ninguna de las tonterías que ustedes dos acaban de decir. Pensaré que es producto de la glotonería y los efectos del sake –dijo Kenshin reprimiendo su molestia con una sonrisa, al mejor estilo de Soujiro.

-Pues, a mi no me importaría en lo más mínimo si mi esposa cocinara bien o mal, para eso está la servidumbre... Además, existen otras cualidades que uno debe ver en las mujeres –dijo Aoshi tomando sake-... La nobleza, la valentía y la belleza de una mujer son para mí los ingredientes indispensables, y creo que Kaoru cumple con creces con esos requisitos... Lo demás, incluyendo la diferencia de edades, no importa...

Hiko asintió.

-Kenshin!

-Sí, maestro!

-Espero que estés preparado para tu noche de bodas... No hagas quedar mal a nuestro linaje de guerreros del Hiten Mitsuruyi Ryu, porque si me doy cuenta que Kaoru no está satisfecha ni complacida, me las pagarás! –le dijo Hiko con una mirada amenazadora mientras bebía un poco de sake de otra botella que había traído de la cocina.

-Sí, maestro. Ella tendrá lo mejor de mí... –dijo Kenshin haciendo una reverencia.

Al día siguiente en la tarde, un día antes de la boda, Kenshin y Aoshi adornaron el dojo con flores silvestres en las esquinas, y diversos objetos para la suerte y la prosperidad. Sanosuke y Yahiko habían conseguido varias mesas y sillas las cuales fueron arregladas con hermosos manteles que Tae les había prestado.

Adentro, en el cuarto de Kaoru, que a partir de mañana sería el cuarto de ambos, Kenshin instaló dos nuevos futones que había comprado recientemente y los cuales juntarían para consumar su relación. Era tradición que el novio lo hiciera...

Kenshin adornó el cuarto con velas rojas sin encender. Igualmente había dejado cerca de los futones varias canastas pequeñas decoradas con frutas, como presagio de fertilidad. También había recortado bellas flores que engalanaban la habitación con su aroma y belleza.

-Un hijo mío con Kaoru-dono... Me preguntó, cómo será?... Acaso, será más parecido a ella o a mí?... Cómo serán sus ojos, turquesas como Kaoru? Su cabello...Acaso como el mío? –Kenshin en voz alta fantaseaba con aquella idea.

Igualmente había arreglado una mesita especial donde había colocado un peine, una esencia y otros accesorios. Se trataba de un baño perfumado con pomelo y ropa interior nueva que la novia debía usar antes de ser peinada como ceremonia previa a la consumación del acto.

Por otro lado, Kaoru había ido a un _Onsen_ o dojo de aguas termales y masajes en las áreas montañosas cercanas a Tokio, especialmente hecho para la relajación y el embellecimiento de las personas... Ese había sido el regalo de Megumi y Misao... En el lugar, Kaoru se bañó con sales aromáticas y se revitalizó.

Unas maikos se encargaron de restregar su cuerpo con estropajos del monte untados de azúcares. Luego, procedieron a sumergirla en un pozo de aguas termales por dos horas. Paso siguiente una geisha experta en el arte de la relajación le realizó un masaje con esencias perfumadas a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras permanecía acostado en un futón especial, al tiempo que otra geisha le embellecía las manos, los pies y el cabello con pomadas especiales.

Cuando regresó al Akabeko se sentía como nueva... Fue a su habitación y cayó como bloque, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño...

_-Mañana es el gran día, Kaoru –_se dijo en el pensamiento _–Kenshin, espero complacerte en todo..._

Esa última noche prenupcial, ambos en sus respectivos futones, él en el dojo y ella en el Akabeko, pensaban simultáneamente en todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas durante el último año.

La vez que se conocieron gracias al ataque del falso Battousai. Cuando él la sostuvo en sus brazos, cuando conocieron a Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi. El rapto de Jinei. El encuentro con Aoshi y los Onniwabanchu...La pelea contra Saitou en el dojo...La emotiva despedida antes de partir a la batalla contra Shishio. La ayuda de Misao y los demás en el Aoiya...Todos los sucesos y peleas en Kyoto. Su batalla contra Shougo Amakusa... y sobre todo cómo la aparición de Enishi trastocó sus vidas. Esa noche recordaron todos sus momentos más sublimes concienciando en que un nuevo horizonte se erguía ante ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana del 11 de noviembre era soleada y alegre. Los pajarillos cantaban y las flores de Sakura caían estremecidas por el viento. Era el gran día del Kekkon entre Kenshin y Kaoru... Luego de muchas vicisitudes por fin había llegado.

-Kaoru, Kaoru, despierta!... Ya llegó el día! –gritaba Misao aún en pijamas.

Megumi ya se estaba arreglando. Abajo Tae y Tsubame tenían el desayuno listo... Kaoru abrió la puerta bostezando y estirándose. Su trenza aún estaba elaborada.

-Sí, ya lo sé...-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero cómo es posible, señorita Kamiya?... –dijo Megumi molesta- A partir de mañana no podrás tomarte esas atribuciones de levantarte a la hora que te da la gana!... Kenshin no será más tu sirviente que complacía todos tus caprichos y hacía todos los oficios que tú debías hacer, ahora será tu esposo y eres tú quién deberás atenderlo!

-Qué?... Pero cómo que mi sirviente?... Yo nunca lo he considerado así!...Tu lengua es de temer!

-Espero que no seas una flojota con Kenshin!

-Eres una entrometida envidiosa!

-Basta de tonterías!... –dijo Misao-...debemos ver que todo esté listo.

-Claro, todo está en orden –dijo Megumi-... Ayer Tae y yo nos cercioramos de los kimonos y los accesorios, mientras la hija del emperador, es decir, la princesa Kaoru Kamiya estaba siendo atendida por sus vasallos y súbditos, jajajaja!

-Ja-ja-ja... Muy graciosa, Megumi....

Para el atardecer, el templo del Meiji Jingu lucía bellamente adornado para la ocasión del Kekkon, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Las sacerdotisas shinto encargadas del oficio purificaron el lugar exacto donde se realizaría el _Kekkonshiki_ o ceremonia de boda. Tres monjes armaron un altar con flores, velas y diferentes ofrendas, donde los elementos del Yuino hin formarían parte de las ofrendas.

En el Akabeko, Kaoru estaba siendo arreglada por Tae, Megumi y Tsubame. Primero, emperfumaron el cuerpo de la novia con esencia de jazmines, Tae procedió a hacerle un elaborado peinado alto y colocaron unos bellos ornamentos largos llamados _Kanashi_, y Megumi le pintó el rostro de blanco simulando la pureza y la virginidad. También pintó sus cejas y el contorno de sus ojos de negro y colocó carmín rojo en sus labios, símbolo de la pasión.

Posteriormente le colocaron un bello kimono blanco y largo de seda fina llamado _Shiro-muku_. Para la ceremonia, Kaoru utilizaría un sobre kimono en rojo con estampados llamado _Uchikake_ y a éste le añadiría una capucha blanca llamada _Tsuno-kakushi_ para cubrir los_ kanashis_ que simulaban una especie de cuernos del _oni_ o diablo. Para ese periodo, los cuernos de la novia representaban los celos. En los pies llevaba los tabi en color blanco y unas bellas getas de madera fina para este tipo de ceremonias.

-Kaoru, estás bellísima! –dijeron Tae y Misao al verla vestida de novia

-Gracias –respondió ella emocionada viéndose a un espejo –No puedo creer que ésta soy yo!

-Kaoru, hay un carruaje abajo –dijo Ayame mientras veía admirada el vestido junto a Suzume.

Kaoru bajaba las escaleras del Akabeko. Adelante iban las niñas ataviadas de lindos kimonos rosados con diseños de ruiseñores de colores, llevando unas cestas de flores y arroces sin cocer.

-Kaoru –dijo Genzai –Tu padre, Kamiya sensei, estuviera muy orgulloso de ti. Haz elegido un buen esposo.

-Gracias, usted ha sido como un verdadero padre para mí, doctor Genzai.

-Kaoru, Sanosuke-sam ya está aquí con un carruaje precioso! –dijo Tae

Por tradición, el novio enviaba a un emisario con un carruaje a buscar a la novia en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Señorita Kamiya kaoru... –haciendo una reverencia Sanosuke entraba al lugar, vestido con un elegante kimono en gris oscuro que lo hacía lucir muy apuesto- ... El novio, Himura Kenshin, me envía a buscarla para llevarla al templo Meijí Jingu.

Kaoru asintió y tomó el brazo que Sanosuke le ofrecía.

-Lista? –preguntó él

-Lista...

Genzai, y las niñas partieron primero en un carruaje pequeño... En otro más atrás iban Megumi, Misao y Tsubame... y en el elegante y bellamente decorado carruaje de la novia iban Kaoru, Sanosuke y Tae.

-Te vez preciosa, Jo-Chan -le dijo Sanosuke maravillado ante la belleza de la novia.

-Gracias...

Ellos llegaron al lugar donde solo había personas muy allegadas. Primero entrarían los invitados y familiares de los novios... Luego los novios acompañados... Y por último las sacerdotisas, y tras un ritual de purificación comenzaría la ceremonia.

Ya dentro del templo, los pocos invitados presentes en el Kekkonshiki vestían de etiqueta, las mujeres casadas como Tokio y la esposa de Yamagata iban con kimonos negros llamados _Irotomesode_ y las que no tenían marido como Megumi y Misao, entre otras, iban de kimonos _Furesode_ colores llamativos. Los hombres presentaban kimonos formales en tonos neutros oscuros. Algunos prefirieron usar traje de etiqueta occidental o tuxedos, debido a la apertura a esa cultura.

Kenshin entró acompañado por Hiko sensei, en representación de su padre... Mientras que en ausencia de su madre, Kaoru entró llevada del brazo de Tae, quien había sido su mejor amiga, consejera y confidente por años... Lo invitados estaban sentados a los laterales de los novios verticalmente, sobre alfombras en color verde.

Los novios estaban sentados sobre el piso de madera del templo... Allí, cuando finalmente estuvieron juntos y pudieron verse, Kenshin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones, ya que para los novios era prohibido por tradición abrazarse, besarse o siquiera tocarse antes, durante y después de la ceremonia...

Para él era muy difícil, ya que Kaoru lucía sumamente hermosa en su vestido de novia, más deslumbrante que la aurora y que los destellos solares, además su aroma a jazmines era más embriagador que nunca, tanto así que llenaba el espacio de aquella estancia...

Por su parte Kaoru pudo notar lo apuesto que se veía él con sus atuendos de boda... Kenshin lucía un kimono interior blanco y sobre aquel, uno más elegante decorado en color negro, cubierto por una Haori también en negro donde lucía un _"mon"_ o escudo de la casa del linaje de Hiko sensei y otro de los Kamiya como la familia a la que estaba a punto de pertenecer, en ambos extremos del pecho.... Su hakama elaborado en un tono gris claro con rayas verticales en gris oscuro que poseía siete pliegues, cada uno representando las virtudes del guerrero según el código samurai del Bushido.

Las tiras del Hakama iban amarradas en forma del guerrero "shin musubi" o nudo correcto, que era un nudo cuadrado simple con los finales del himo hacia adentro para que no se moviera al andar, usando un obi estrecho llamado "kaku-obi" en color blanco... Por otro lado, su rojizo cabello estaba recogido con su forma tradicional, usando una coleta negra baja a la altura de la nuca. En los pies llevaba tabis de algodón en color blanco sobre unas finas zoris de color negro.

En el lugar, hicieron su entrada magistral las dos sacerdotisas shinto quienes oficiaban la ceremonia, una principal y otra asistente, luego de purificado nuevamente el lugar. Ellas vestían kimonos blancos y hakamas en rojo que simbolizaban el amor y la unión del yin y el yang.

Kaoru, por tradición, se sentó a la izquierda de Kenshin.

Tokio explicaba en voz baja a Misao, quien estaba sentada a su lado, que esa tradición se debía a que hubo un tiempo, y no demasiado lejano, en el que la mujer incluso siendo mayor de edad necesitaba el consentimiento de sus padres o hermano para casarse y a veces algún hombre que se encaprichaba con la novia solía aparecer súbitamente y raptarla.... Para defenderse de un eventual ataque, entonces el novio necesitaba sacar de su costado derecho las armas lo más rápidamente posible. Por eso la novia se situaba a la izquierda.

_-Hmmmm.... Eso le cae a Himura como anillo al dedo. No me sorprendería que Yukishiro o uno de sus pupilos se aparezcan por allí con ganas de raptar nuevamente a su mujer..._ –pensó calladamente Saitou, quien sentado al otro lado de Tokio, oía disimuladamente la conversación entre su esposa y la Ninja... _–Pero yo también estoy preparado para eso, jejeje! _

Seguidamente y con disimulo, el Lobo de Mibu aprovechó para recorrer con la mirada todos los recovecos del templo. Afuera y bajo sus órdenes había policías ocultos y hasta un franco tirador traído de Europa por si se aparecín Enishi Yukishiro, Jintao Nekki o Yeiko Oroku... Pero eso nadie, ni siquiera Kenshin o Chou, tenían conocimiento de aquello. Saito quería atrapar al Tigre Mayor y sus compinches a como diera lugar.

Continuando con la ceremonia la sacerdotisa principal recitó una plegaria, luego se leyó el código de ética de Meiji. Posteriormente, los novios intercambiaron una especie de rosario japonés o "Juzu" y acto seguido, intercambiaron anillos, como una costumbre eventualmente nueva para el siglo diecinueve, debido a la influencia occidental... Kenshin colocó a Kaoru el anillo de matrimonio encima del anillo de compromiso y ella colocó luego el de Kenshin. Los hermosos anillos estaban hechos de oro con piedrería de esmeraldas y jade.

Después llegó el momento principal de la ceremonia, los novios intercambiaron copas de sake para sellar su unión. Este ritual era conocido con el nombre de "San san kudo" que significa "tres-tres-nueve"; El tres representaba el Cielo, la Tierra y el ser humano y el nueve por ser el máximo del número impar.

A través de ese ritual se manifestaba el deseo de máxima felicidad y eterna unión de la nueva pareja, para lo cual se preparó con anterioridad una serie de tasitas o "sakazuki", grandes, mediana y pequeñas montadas una sobre otra haciendo que en un determinado orden Kenshin y Kaoru bebieran el sake tres veces a lo largo de la ceremonia... Los familiares de los novios también bebían sake para simbolizar la unión de las familias.

Terminado este ritual, Kenshin y Kaoru expresaron su palabra de juramento, primero él y después ella. Así dejaron asentados en palabras ante sus familiares su compromiso de unión... Luego la sacerdotisa cerró con sus palabras dando por terminada la ceremonia religiosa... Según la tradición, los novios aún no podían besarse ni tocarse.

Kenshin salió del templo nuevamente acompañado por Hiko, mientras que en ausencia de una suegra, Kaoru salió del templo de la mano de Megumi, como persona asignada por Kenshin, al ser la doctora de él... Así salieron todos en procesión siguiendo a los novios que caminaban sobre una alfombra roja y cubiertos por una especie de carpa de tela apoyada en cuatro palos largos, símbolos del amor.

Un fotógrafo extranjero amigo de Yamagata hizo su aparición, provisto de una pesada y gran cámara incrustada en un trípode de madera. El hombre se introducía bajo un gran manto negro que amortiguaba la luz solar y sostenía una lámpara levantada en su mano derecha... Así tomó fotos en blanco y negro a los novios y sus familiares, y luego a Kenshin y Kaoru solos... Por último a algunos amigos, aunque hubo quienes se resistieron.

-De ninguna manera, Tokio!...-decía Saitou- Estas cosas son frivolidades... además, no suelo salir bien en fotos!

-Oh, vamos, querido... No querrás que salga en la foto sin mi esposo...-decía Tokio cariñosamente- Luego te recompensaré por ello...

Saitou sonrió. Tokio siempre terminaba convenciéndolo de todo cuanto se le antojaba.

-Kaoru, me da mucha pena, pero yo no saldré! –decía Tae- Me han dicho que ese aparato roba una parte del espíritu de la persona cada vez que aquella lámpara se prende!

-Jajajaja! Que tonta eres Tae, eso es una idiotez... –decía Megumi retocándose los labios –Además, creo que saldrías muy bien en la foto, con Hiko a tu lado...

-Ohhh, pero qué cosas dices? – respondió Tae sonrojada...

Los novios abordaron el carruaje principal, seguidos de los demás carruajes rumbo al dojo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A continuación llegó la fiesta o gran recepción llamada "Hirou no Gui", en el Dojo Kamiya, donde se celebraría por la reciente unión de la pareja junto con sus familiares, amigos, y vecinos.

Allí Kaoru quitó su capucha o Tsuno-Kakushi y pudo mostrar su bello Uchikake en rojo con elaboraciones de flores y grullas en dorado y su elaborado peinado alto... La capucha fue regalada a Megumi como obsequio especial de los novios... Kenshin también quitó su Haori para así estar igualmente más cómodo.

Sentados, desde la mesa principal en el gran patio del dojo, los novios hablaron para los invitados. Kenshin presentó formalmente a Kaoru como su esposa hablando sobre los acontecimientos desde el día que la conoció, sus cualidades espirituales, sus virtudes, sus gustos, su respeto por la memoria de su padre, y su labor como maestra de Kendo.

Luego ella presentó a kenshin como su esposo diciendo que se sentía orgullosa de él porque era un hombre cubierto de virtudes como la honorabilidad, valentía, bondad, prudencia, laboriosidad, talento, humor, ingenio, y gracia…. Pero sobre todo porque era un gran guerrero que protegía a las personas que amaba y que luchaba por la paz de su país... Keshin le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Otros invitados, incluso algunos que habían venido de lejos hicieron uso de la palabra haciendo honor sobre las cualidades de los novios, entre ellos Yamagata, Okina, Seiku Arai, Toki Takatsuki, Shura, Toramaru, Daigoro, Jinpu quien había dado unos consejos previos a los novios sobre Feng Shui del amor en base a las pertenencias de la casa, y Yutaro que había llegado de Alemania ese día por la mañana en el mismo barco en que venían Schneider y su esposa Misanagi, quienes también habían sido invitados semanas atrás por telgramas.

-Cielos, cuándo van a terminar de hablar?... Tengo hambre! –dijo Yahiko

-Yahiko-kun, no seas grosero! –le regañó Tsubame

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Yahiko... –añadió Sanosuke-... El estómago me gruñe!

-Cierra la boca, cabeza de pollo, o te pellizcaré en el brazo tan fuerte que el dolor te durará una semana... –dijo Megumi en voz baja y disimulando ante los demás con una sonrisa en los labios.

Acto seguido, Kenshin y Kaoru procedieron a partir un gran pastel que les había hecho Tae con una receta occidental de la esposa de Yamagata... Después, al caer la tarde, los novios encendieron una vela roja en la mesa central y luego fueron de mesa en mesa encendiendo las velas de los invitados y agradeciéndoles por su presencia.

Por tradición para aquella época, el novio caminaba adelante y la novia debía guardar distancia detrás de él... Luego, al llegar a la mesa Kaoru se acercaba a la vela trayéndola hacia sí y Kenshin la encendía con cerillos de madera para después volverla a poner en su lugar.

Con tanto ajetreo Kenshin no había tenido la oportunidad ni de decirle a Kaoru lo hermosa que estaba y las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir... Cuando terminaron de prender las velas, regresaron a la mesa principal.

-Kaoru-dono, no había tenido aún la oportunidad de decirte que hoy estás más hermosa que de costumbre.

-Gracias, Kenshin –ella se sonrojó –Tú también estás muy apuesto hoy.

-Te amo, señora Himura –Por debajo de la mesa, disimuladamente Kenshin agarró la mano de ella... Kaoru sonrió y aferró la suya a aquella mano que le trasmitía tanta seguridad y amor.

El banquete se sirvió, los invitados comieron y bebieron, pero no era costumbre bailar, aunque se les permitía cantar o tocar algún instrumento en honor de los novios... Así, Yutaro interpretó varias melodías con su flauta "Shakihachi".... Tokio recitó tres bellas poesías, y Omasu y Okon tocaron sus "Shamisen" o antiguas guitarras japonesas mientras entonaban lindas canciones durante el resto de la velada, acompañadas por los tambores de Shiro y Kuro.... Todos los detalles eran seguidos de cerca por Tsukioka Tsunan, quien haría un artículo sobre la boda para el diario local.

-Kenshin, felicidades por tu boda -le felicitó Shura, quien se había encontrado al pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia el área de las bebidas para buscar un refresco para Kaoru.

-Agradezco que haya venido, señorita Shura, sé quie tiene muchos compromisos.

-Oye, la novia es afortunada. Hoy luces muy guapo... Digo, siempre lo haz sido, pero hoy te ves aún más apuesto.

-Eh... Gracias, señorita Shura -dijo Kenshin sonrojado.

-Y esa pegajosa quién se cree que es para adular a Kenshin de esa forma?... Comentó Megumi a Yahiko y Sanosuke, quienes estaban en una mesa cercana a la pirata.

-Esa es Shura, ella estuvo enamorada de Kenshin -dijo Yahiko mientras probaba unos dulces.

-Qué?... Pero qué atrevida!...Acaso no ve que Kenshin ya se casó? -añadió molesta la doctora.

-Vamos Megumi, la chica solo le hizo un cumplido al novio. O acaso la celosa eres tú?... -preguntó Sanosuke mientras bebía más sake-... Creo que son "otras" las que no olvidan a Kenshin.

-Qué haz dicho, cabeza de pollo? -respondió ella dándole un pellizco a Samza que lo hizo salir momentáneamente de su estado de semi ebriedad.

-Ouuuuutch! -se sobijaba él.

En otra mesa, Okina disfrutaba del ambiente y de una gran botella de sake que le había hecho perder los estribos en cuestiones de contención de los desenfrenos hormonales al ver la boda llena de bellas chicas que se paseaban alegremente por el lugar.

-Oye Hiko! –decía Okina mirando para todos lados- Hay muchas niñas lindas por aquí, no?, jajajajaja!

-Ciertamente –decía el presumido maestro acomodándose el cabello mientras Okon y Omasu lo veían de lejos.

-Por cual de las tres te decidirás?... Mis pupilas son guapas, y Tae también –decía Okina con picardía dándole un codazo al treceavo maestro...

-Eres un viejo entrometido, métete en tus asuntos...

-Ya veo... las quieres a las tres, jejejeje!... A mi me gustan Toki Takatsuki, Shura, y Megumi... Esa doctora es muy sexy...

-Te estoy oyendo, Okina! –dijo Megumi furiosa tras él.

-Ohhh... Megumi... Pero qué linda estás... Ese kimono resalta tu "pechonalidad"... Si no encuentras asiento puedes sentarte en mis piernas, jejeje!

Megumi siguió su rumbo, no sin antes meterle un avanicazo al viejo libidinoso... Luego, al dirigirse hacia la mesa de Sanosuke se tropezó con Chou, quien venía limpiandose uno de los orificios de su nariz con su dedo índice.

-Señorita Megumi, la estaba buscando... Usted está muy bella este día... –dijo el rubio pícaramente y cerrando su particular ojo- Me pregunto si se le ofrece algo... Quizás podríamos sentarnos en una mesa donde la gente no estorbe.

-Sí se me ofrece algo... –contestó ella-...Lo único que se me ofrece por el momento es que desaparezcas de mi vista, cabeza de escoba!

-Jajajaja!... Chou, estás haciendo el ridículo! -dijo Saitou casi gritando desde una mesa cercana donde estaba con su esposa y otros policías.

-Hajime, no seas malo con Chou! –dijo Tokio con una sonrisa, mientras veía como a Chou no le quedaba de otra que cambiar su plan de conquista e irse a sentar a la mesa del al lado junto a otros policías y a dos de sus ex compinches del extinto grupo Yuponngatana, Saiduchi y Henya Kariwa, quienes bebían sake bastante contentos .

Como regalos para los agasajados la tradición más popular durante esa era Meijí era la de recibir dinero, generalmente era envuelto en paquetes pequeños hechos de papel bellamente decorado y luego era depositado en una caja especial...

-Listo, ya guardé la caja de los obsequios recibidos en la sala del dojo –dijo Misao a Aoshi.

El ex okashira la miró fijamente y ella se puso algo nerviosa.

-Misao, debo decirte que hoy luces particularmente linda.

-Ehhh?... Gra...gracias, Aoshi –dijo ella contenta y llevándose las manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas. Aoshi lucía más apuesto que nunca, con un kimono de lujo y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, es la verdad.

Él la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos... Pero un brillo que también denotaba nostalgia

-Aoshi, qué sucede?

-Quizás tuve que hacerlo antes, pero no estaba seguro hasta ahora, así que te lo diré...

Misao palideció pensando en toda clase de locuras en su cabeza.

-Esta madrugada partiré.

-Ah eso... Pero así habíamos quedado, no?...Regresarás con nosotros al Aoiya.

-No.

-Cómo?... Entonces, a dónde irás?

-A Londres

-Queeeeé?... Pero qué diablos vas a hacer allá? –Misao casi se infarta de la impresión.

-Iré a invertir en unos negocios de bienes raíces. Finalmente me decidí a utilizar de buena forma la pequeña herencia que me dejó mi madre.

-Pero, volverás, no?

Aoshi sonrió para sorpresa y alegría de ella.

-Claro que volveré... Solo será por un tiempo...–respondió mirándola con cariño- Creo que... Después de todo lo más importante para mí está en Kyoto...

Ella no le importó con el protocolo, solo se aferró a él y lo abrazó aparatosamente... Él acarició su cabello con suavidad, sorprendiéndola aún más...

La velada transcurrió amenamente... Al final de la ceremonia, los señores Himura le dieron a cada invitado un obsequio consistente en una pequeña botella de sake para los hombres y un plato de cerámica para las mujeres.

Lentamente, a eso de las siete de la noche los invitados terminaron de retirarse. Solo quedaban en el dojo Sanosuke, Yahiko y Chou bastante pasados en tragos. También Aoshi, y Misao, ya que Okina y sus cuatro pupilos se había ido a dormir al Akabeko al igual que Hiko y Yutaro. Ellos partirían en la madrugada hacia sus lugares... Por otro lado, Saito y Tokio se irían dentro de un rato junto al cabeza de escoba, al igual que Megumi quien también pernoctaría donde Tae.

Sanosuke seguía charlando en una de las mesas con Chou, tan ebrios que se tambaleaban en las sillas... Yahiko se había ido a acostar debido al sake... Saito se encontraba conversando con Aoshi y Kenshin... Mientras que Misao, Megumi y Tokio hablaban en otro lado del patio sentadas sobre las sillas.

-La verdad –dijo Saitou botando el humo de su cigarrillo- Es que mis hombres no han podido dar con el paradero de Yukishiro. Me molesta el recordar que ese chiquillo, Yeiko Oroku, hirió a mis guardias y los encerró, haciendo que el maldito de Jintao escapara... Pero me las van a pagar esos dos!

-Porqué estás tan seguro de que aún están en Japón? –preguntó Aoshi abanicando el aire con su mano para despejar el humo del cigarrillo de Saitou.

-No estoy seguro de nada sobre Yukishiro Enishi, es tipo es demasiado astuto –dijo Saitou- pero Jintao y Yeiko no han podido salir de este país porque he redoblado la guardia y se les ha hecho difícil, eso lo sé por mis informantes de las costas.

-Saitou, sobre Enishi...no pierdas tu tiempo... Estoy seguro que él ya no está en Japón –dijo Kenshin.

-Cómo estás tan seguro?...Acaso sabes algo que desconozco? –preguntó el lobo con suspicacia –Acaso conoces su paradero, o de alguien que pueda saber sobre él que, o que haya sido su cómplice?

-No... –dijo Kenshin mirando a lo lejos a Kaoru-... Es solo que... lo conozco mejor que tú y sé que ya debió haber salido de Japón...

-Eso me pone furioso!... Aún me debe lo del barco... –dijo el lobo con una mirada aterradora y tirando el cigarrillo ya terminado al piso– Yukishiro Enishi ha sido el único que se me ha escapado de las manos en mis años de servicio... Para mí es como una maldita derrota.

-Cual es el motivo de ello? –preguntó Kenshin bebiendo un poco de sake

-De seguir lejos por más de un año, archivarán el asunto –respondió Saitou antes de prender un nuevo cigarrillo- Por ser líder de la mafia china de Sombras del Thian Dihui, la plana mayor de la policía japonesa lo considera asunto de las autoridades chinas y no de nosotros, así que transferirán el expediente a Pekin o Shangai, para que el imperio Qing se encargue de él, lo que a mi concepto sería una soberana estupidez!

-Por supuesto... –dijo Aoshi-... Enishi tiene más contactos en China que la propia emperatriz viuda Cixi y todos los manchúes juntos. Definitivamente quedaría libre al pisar tierras chinas, que es lo más seguro que hizo si dejó Tokio... En China, Yukishiro es como una especie de semi dios intocable del crimen organizado, con mucho poder a su cargo.

-Por eso es que no descansaré hasta encontrar a sus malditos pupilos –Saitou tiró la colilla a un lado.

Kaoru caminaba desde el portal del dojo en dirección hacia Misao, Megumi y Tokio quienes estaban en el patio, cuando a unos metros de llegar escuchó la voz de Kenshin cerca de ella... Inmediatamente se volteó a su encuentro.

-Kaoru-dono

-Señor...

-Ya es hora, esposa mía...-dijo Kenshin con un semblante sereno y una bella sonrisa-...Iré a nuestros aposentos... Dentro de un rato espero que la señora Himura me honre con su compañía.

Kaoru palideció

-Eh... sí, mi señor... –respondió nerviosa, inclinando su cabeza.

Kenshin le hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia adentro del dojo luego de despedirse de Aoshi y Saitou.... Cuando él se retiró, Kaoru corrió hacia donde sus amigas. Ella llegó con un semblante pálido, sudando frío y la respiración tan agitada que tuvieron que darle un vaso de agua.

-Kaoru, qué sucede? –preguntó Misao

-Es que... Keshin me hizo el llamado... ya es... hora...

-Jajajajaja!- rió Megumi aparatosamente- No seas tonta... Debieras estar contenta. Ahora sí sabrás lo que es bueno...

-Cállate, Megumi!... estoy nerviosa...

-Kaoru! –dijo Tokio- Qué diablos pasó con todo lo que te recomendé?...

-Es cierto, Kaoru –acaso dejarás que el miedo te venza? –preguntó Misao apretando su puño.

-Eh... No...yo...

-Debes superar tu miedo!... Llénate de pasión!- dijo Tokio

-Eh...Está bien!

-No lo digas de esa manera tan idiota!... Acaso no era eso lo que querías? –dijo Megumi regañándola- Ya tienes a Kenshin comiendo de tu mano... No te atrevas a decepcionarlo o te las verás conmigo!

-No lo voy a decepcionar! –dijo ella poniéndose de pie de una manera firme.

-Eso es!... Así se habla, amiga! –dijo Misao dándole ánimos mientras apretaba ambos puños.

-Kaoru, tienes todos tus implementos listos? –preguntó Tokio.

-Sí. Cuando Kenshin salga de la bañera entraré yo... Allá dejé acomodada la yukata blanca que usaré y los aceites desmaquillantes.

-Así es!.. Debes bañarte cuidadosamente, desmaquillarte bien, soltar tu cabello y entrar al cuarto descalza, solo con tu yukata puesta y sin ropa interior.

-Sí, iré enseguida... –dijo ella con determinación- Gracias por todo sus consejos, amigas, nos veremos mañana.

-Suerte, nee san! –agregó Misao

-Misao –dijo Kaoru dándole un abrazo- Sé que se irán en la madrugada. Les deseo suerte en el viaje de regreso...Pronto nos veremos en Kyoto.

-Así será...-respondió ella.

-Ahora debo irme... –Kaoru se dirigió hacia la bañera.

-Hasta mañana... –dijeron Tokio y Misao

-Suerte Kaoru, si te duele mucho, grita, jajajajaja! –reía Megumi divertida viendo la mirada rabiosa que le devolvía su amiga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la habitación principal, al otro lado del dojo, en el lado opuesto a la fiesta, una vez bañado, Kenshin se había puesto su yukata blanca y procedía a terminar de arreglar la habitación para lograr el ambiente propicio...

Como era tradición La habitación era iluminada por el novio a medida que iba prendiendo las velas rojas con las imágenes del dragón y el fénix para espantar los malos espíritus durante la noche de bodas. Kenshin igualmente había alistado el peine, el baño perfumado con pomelo y la ropa interior nueva que Kaoru debía usar antes de ser peinada como ceremonia previa a la consumación del acto.

El guerrero debía agradecerle al doctor Genzai por haberle instruido días antes en todo aquello. Para él era algo nuevo la práctica de todos esos rituales y ceremonias ancestrales sobre la noche de bodas. Él quería hacerlo lo mejor posible para que todo fuera perfecto para Kaoru.

Cuando Kaoru entró al cuarto y corrió la puerta, contempló aquella escena fascinada. La habitación tenía aroma de jazmines. Las velas encendidas hacían del ambiente algo mítico... Kenshin se encontraba sentado sobre una alfombra al fondo del cuarto en espera de su esposa. A un costado de la alfombra reposaban dos futones pegados decorados con dos bellas sábanas, uno azul para Kenshin y otro rojo para ella...

En la esquina alumbraba el gran farol con una vela de dragón adentro, mientras las otras estaban colocadas en el extremo contrario junto a la mesa del peine. En la esquina derecha, Kenshin había colocado un enorme ramo de jazmines que le daba el agradable aroma al aposento.

Kaoru se dirigió a la mesa del peine y procedió a colocarse con delicadeza los interiores blancos de algodón fino que él le había regalado como costumbre dentro del rito... Seguidamente fue a la alfombra y se sentó frente a él... Por tradición, el hombre siempre hablaba primero.

-Kaoru-dono, durante este día tu esencia de jazmín ha sido especialmente embriagadora –dijo lleno de amor y deseo-... El Jazmín también es mi flor favorita... significa, belleza, sensualidad, amor y apego... Esas son palabras que te definen como la mujer que eres y que crece dentro de ti cada día... Me siento muy honrado y soy dichoso y privilegiado porque sé que en tu corazón únicamente ha estado mi persona... Te prometo que haré todo lo humanamente posible por ser digno de ti y por hacerte feliz, señora Himura.

Kaoru se estremecía con aquellas palabras

-Tu elegancia y tu hermosura innata, tu inteligencia y la calidez de tu voz detienen las aves y las nubes viajeras así como detienen mi corazón. Siempre agradeces mi cariño y ensalzas mi presencia... Yo te agradezco por ello... Me encantas, Kaoru-dono, me encantas sobre todo cuando siento tu mano tersa, tibia y blanca rozar mi rostro con amor...

Kenshin se inclinó haciendo una breve reverencia ante ella

-Kaoru-dono, te ofrezco, amor, respeto, fidelidad y protección eterna, hasta el fin de mis días. Me siento afortunado de que nos hayamos formalizado ante el cielo y ante la sociedad, al igual que de pertenecer a la familia Kamiya... Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que esta unión sea bendecida por los dioses y que familia se extienda por la gracia de Kami.

Kenshin dijo aquellas palabras profundamente enamorado y luego volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-Kenshin, -habló ella-... Desde que llegaste a mi vida solo la felicidad ha tenido cabida en mi ser. Agradezco a Kami por ponerte en mi camino. Con el recuerdo de los días que pasé junto a mi padre antes de que partiera para la guerra, ahora paso la página y un bello horizonte empieza para mí... Deseo aprender muchas cosas contigo y de ti al iniciar una nueva vida como la señora Himura... Me honro en llevar tu apellido; el apellido del mejor Samurai que ha dado el Japón... En esta etapa de nuestra existencia y convivencia puedo asegurarte que recibirás de mí, amor, respeto, fidelidad y apoyo. Tu risa será mi risa, tu llanto será mi llanto, tu alegría la mía, y tus penas también.

Kaoru se inclinó ante él...

-Señor mío, Kenshin Himura, te agradezco por hacer mi anhelo realidad, por convertirte en mi nueva familia y por desear descendencia. Bienvenido a mi familia como el señor del Dojo Kamiya y como dueño absoluto de mi corazón... Desde ahora y por siempre soy tuya... Siempre verás mi sonrisa... Siempre sonreiré para ti cuando llegues a casa.

Kenshin sonrió complacido. El se levantó y fue hacia ella que continuaba inclinada. Al sentir las manos de Kenshin sobre sus brazos, Kaoru se sintió nerviosa. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en los labios apasionadamente... El fuego ardía en Kenshin al sentir el cuerpo de Kaoru entre sus brazos, pero debía aún cumplir con los protocolos siguientes.

Agarrándola por la mano la llevó hasta la silla frente a la mesa del peine. Kaoru se sentó. Kenshin se puso de rodillas tras ella, tomó el aceite de pomelo y roció unas gotas en sus manos y las colocó suavemente sobre el largo cabello de Kaoru. Luego tomó el peine y con delicadeza fue pasándolo entre sus finísimas hebras. Aquellos cabellos eran suaves como los de un ángel, y negros como la boche misma, y Kaoru para él, más que una estrella era un lucero que iluminaba su firmamento.

Aquel roce de las manos de Kenshin y el peine bajando con suavidad, para sorpresa de Kaoru, la iba sumiendo en un grado de excitación que ella misma no lograba comprender. De pronto, los nervios dieron paso a la pasión. Ella se sentía extasiada con las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo emanaba, su respiración estaba algo agitada, pero trataba de disimular... Mientras Kenshin sacaba fuerzas para no llevarla en ese mismo instante al futón y hacerle el amor como un loco.

Acto seguido, Kenshin colocó el peine en la mesa y procedió a levantar a Kaoru y llevarla hacia el futón rojo. Él sintió que la mano de su esposa estaba fría y que ella levemente temblaba. Kenshin sonrió cálidamente y la abrazó. Luego, besó sus labios.

-Kaoru-dono... tranquila, no te pasará nada malo –dijo él mientras rozaba cariñosamente con su mano la tersa mejilla de ella...

Ella asintió.

Él veía sus ojos turquesas y sentía su piel. Era tan extremadamente hermosa y tan joven... y era solo de él y para él. Las ansias de Kenshin por poseerla estaban a flor de piel.

Kenshin fue desamarrando las cintas de la yukata de ella. Lentamente, como quien devela una obra de arte, luego, le bajó delicadamente la prenda interior de ella hasta que finalmente la desnudez de Kaoru saltó a la vista... Kenshin la miró extasiado, su cuerpo era casi perfecto... Bello, firme y voluptuoso, así como lo había imaginado durante las noches en que la deseaba secretamente. Ahora podía reafirmar que su mujer era una diosa.

La primera reacción de ella fue llevarse las manos para cubrir sus senos, pero Kenshin tomó sus manos y las hizo a un lado con suavidad para extasiarse con aquel paisaje tan erótico. Con las manos entrelazadas Kenshin besó lentamente el cuello, el pecho y los senos de Kaoru, deteniéndose en ellos para saborearlos placenteramente...

Kaoru levantó su rostro al sintir una oleada de placer como nunca en su vida lo había sentido...Luego, con sus manos, él recorrió la espalda de ella hasta recorrer su pequeña cintura y luego su firme trasero... Acarició también su torso y sus muslos.

Sus cuerpos siguieron haciendo contacto. Kenshin posó sus labios sobre los de ella... Kaoru ladeó la cabeza, profundizando el beso. Ella, desnuda, se acurrucó contra él, como si buscara su calor y su protección.

Ante aquello, Kenshin se sintió deseado. Apretó aun más estrechamente a su esposa concentrándose en las emociones, sentimientos y las sensaciones que surgían de aquel contacto. Kenshin se adentraba más en el beso y ella le respondía tan apasionadamente como él. Poco a poco, sus labios se entreabrieron y su lengua comenzó a saborear la boca de ella sintiendo un elíxir de los dioses aparecer en su paladar. Para su sorpresa, sintió que la lengua de Kaoru comenzaba a explorarlo a él con timidez.

Casi al instante, los brazos de Kaoru se deslizaron por su pecho intentando abrir su Yukata. Uno de ellos le recorrió el torso provocando una vorágine de emociones en él y con su mano comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras que el otro le rodeo el cuello. Kenshin suspiró profundamente y luego cerró sus brazos alrededor del precioso cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru, reclamando su posesión total.

Kaoru se estremecía ante los besos de Kenshin. Su dicha era tan grande que una lágrima furtiva escapó de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla... Al percatarse de ello, Kenshin secó el recorrido de las lágrimas con sus pulgares y besó sus ojos y mejillas.

-Kenshin...

-Todo va a estar bien, Kaoru-dono.

Lentamente, la yukata de Kenshin bajó de su cuerpo para quedar en el piso... Ella pudo observar el cuerpo firme y definido del guerrero. Pese a tener algunas cicatrices de batalla, su cuerpo era demasiado sensual... Kaoru se acercó aún más a él y besó su cuello y su pecho de manera tal que estremeció los cimientos de la pasión de él... Luego, dejó que Kenshin tomara el control total.

Él la basó tan apasionadamente que ella sintió desmayarse de felicidad. Kaoru no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera él… Ella pudo ver que el erotismo y la lujuria de ambos crecían de manera descontrolada sobre sus seres.

Sin darse cuenta ni saber cómo, Kaoru se encontró acostada sobre el futón.

Kenshin, hincado a su lado la veía embelezado. Ella era tan hermosa!... Era como una fantasía... Como si ese cuerpo tan femenino y esbelto hubiese sido creado para darle los más grandes placeres carnales hasta al más exigente y frío de los hombres, para satisfacer las más bajas pasiones varoniles, para someterlo a su hombría una y otra vez....

Sus pechos redondos y vaporosos, su cuello terso, su vientre perfecto, sus caderas sensuales, su piel tan blanca y sus labios carnosos... Sí, ese cuerpo debía ser ser amado sexual y espritualmente hasta la saciedad y el cansancio.

Con su mano, kenshin recorría cada parte de esa joya humana... Su excitación era tan grande que no sabía por donde empezar a amarla... Él deseaba que ella estuviera relajada, y que disfrutara de la experiencia…

Ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kenshin, acariciando su cicatriz en forma de cruz, como queriendo borrarla de su existencia. Kenshin cerró los ojos y sintió aquella mano en su rostro cual si fuera un encaje de organzas y sedas. Esa caricia lo revitalizaba, como si de esa forma la mano de Kaoru cubriera el recuento de sus daños en épocas pasadas... El guerrero puso su mano sobre la de ella y respiró hondo. Se mantuvo así por buen tiempo. Luego abrió los ojos y la miró con tanto amor, cautivando a su esposa instantáneamente.

-Kaoru-dono, eres manantial de agua pura para mí... Te necesito... -dijo como una súplica

Con delicadeza, Kenshin se posó sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Ella sintió el peso del cuerpo de Kenshin. Aquellos brazos que habían librado tantas batallas... La humanidad de él se posaba sobre su cuerpo virginal como una ráfaga que provocaba choques eléctricos a su existencia mientras su boca recorrían todas sus absolutas partes... Kenshin iba bajando con su estela de besos por todas las chakras tántricas de Kaoru, desde la cabeza, la frente, el cuello, su pecho, su vientre hasta llegar a su parte íntima.

Allí, el pudo probar las dulcísimas mieles de la excitación de su bellísima esposa y saborearlas con tanta intensidad que Kaoru tuvo que apretar las sábanas fuertemente mientras contraía sus muslos... Aquello la llevó al mismo paraíso.

-Kenshin...-decía ella embarrada de deseo.

Entonces, luego de saciarse ante el néctar de su fruta prohibida, decidió dejar aquel rincón y levantó su mirada violeta para clavarla en la mirada turquesa que brillaba como una llama voraz... Kaoru podía sentir la dureza de la intimidad de él, lleno de deseo... Ella lo atrajo hacía sí y empezó a acariciarlo con ternura y a besarlo con amor. Kenshin la amaba, ella lo deseaba y lo aceptaba tal cual había sido y tal cual era. Kenshin sentía que por primera vez en su vida hacía lo correcto, lo que debía hacer.

Se besaban tan apasionadamente que sus respiraciones y sus alientos se confundían... Él, acariciaba sus pechos y se movía sobre ella pasando su lengua por su mentón y bajando sus besos hacia sus hombros, ocasionando que un pequeño gemido se escapara de los labios de ella.

-Kenshin...

Ella quitaba la coleta que sostenía el largo cabello de Kenshin haciéndolo que cayera como cortinas perfumadas y exquisitas. Kaoru introdujo sus dedos por la mata de cabello rojizo mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo que Kenshin gimiera del placer.

-Kaoru...

La exploró completamente, y ella se hundió en él... besos, caricias, miradas de ternura, abrazos, sonrisas, intercambio de frases, pequeños diálogos. Kenshin iba despacio, tratando de tomarlo con calma. Quería que ambos recordaran esa noche por el resto de sus vidas. Él guerrero le demostró a Kaoru poseer una impresionante ternura, paciencia, sensibilidad, y cordura impresionantes, antes de devengar en aquella explosiva etapa de pasión que se estaba acercando como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Esa noche de bodas, luego de tantas situaciones que había vivido junto, estaba a punto de estallar todo el amor que durante tanto tiempo habían llevado contenido en sus almas. Aquella entrega física y espiritual albergaba sus corazones, envolviéndolos en una ráfaga substanciosa de movimientos y reacciones, haciéndolos sentir una energía trascendental que les inundaba cada célula de sus existencias.

Abrumada por tanto placer, ella sintió como él le besaba y le chupaba sus senos nuevamente con una sensualidad arroladora, mientras una de sus manos se posesionaba de la parte íntima de ella... Él acarició con sus dedos las absolutas partes de aquella carnosa intimidad. Con suavidad acariciaba la parte fundamental del origen del placer femenino haciendo que Kaoru se olvidara de los nervios y esbozara un sonido placentero que excitó aún más al guerrero... Él recorrió aquella parte noble de su esposa, delicadamente con su dedos, abonando el terreno para entrar en ella.

-Kaoru-dono –dijo él en su oído-... cómo te sientes?

-Me siento... bien –dijo ella extasiada- Me siento amada... y protegida.

Él sonrió... La miró profundamente viendo el bellísimo rostro de aquella niña que ahora sería mujer... su mujer...únicamente de él y para él...

Kenshin besó a su esposa como si su vida dependiera de ello... sentía que el amor era como un calor que le reventaba el pecho, mientras que Kaoru se sentía plena, explorada, deseada, como mariposa que volaba sin control… Estaban seguros de que aquel amor y pasión contenidos por tanto tiempo explotaba en ellos de golpe, en un lapso de tiempo y espacio. Sobre sus cuerpos sudorosos, sentían la necesidad del uno por el otro para fundirse en un solo ser.

El guerrero hizo un suave movimiento con sus rodillas y separó delicadamente las piernas de Kaoru. El momento había llegado. Ella se tensó un poco.

-Kenshin... –Ella le apretó la mano que él le entrelazaba.

Él entendió que ella se sentía abrumada y nerviosa ante la siguiente etapa y le beso la mejilla tiernamente.

-No temas, Kaoru, solo te incomodará un poco al principio, pero prometo que luego te gustará.

Kenshin la besó en sus pechos, en su cuello y en los labios tan apasionadamente que ella sintió como un pequeño líquido bajaba de su ser... Con su manos izquierda él tomó el largo cabello de Kaoru por un lado y lo acarició con fascinación para entrelazarlo en una vuelta y mantenerlo prensado a su antebrazo. Entonces, de un suave jalón, hechó la cabeza de ella hacia atrás, y devoró su cuello con deseo.

Seguidamente, el pelirrojo bajó nuevamente su mano derecha hacia las intimidades de ambos. Allí pudo sentir como antes la humedad en las partes de su esposa haciendo que él estallara aún más en su intención de poseerla por completo... Él notó que Kaoru se movía y se acomodaba bajo él, lista entonces para recibirlo como su esposo, su compañero, su hombre.

Kenshin continuaba con el cabello de ella entrelazado en su antebrazo izquierdo, a manera de posesión... La besó por la barbilla y enseguida colocó su intimidad en la ventana bendita y comenzó a empujar su cuerpo con suavidad, entrando lentamente en Kaoru, con muchísimo cuidado. Ella cerró sus ojos ante sus sensaciones, mientras la mirada de él seguía fija en el rostro de ella, a fin de vislumbrar algún signo de dolor, malestar o incomodidad.

-Amor, no te tenses -dijo él con cariño-...solo relájate.

Por un momento ella abrió sus ojos y su mirada turquesa se clavó en los hermosos ojos violetas de él. Era tan apuesto, tan atractivo y tan suyo...

Él finalmente sacó su mano derecha de aquel lugar trascendental y le agarró la mano de ella entrelazando sus dedos mientras se miraban... Entonces ella sentía el avance de su parte íntima dentro de sí... Poseyéndola, haciéndola suya... Ella abrazó a Kenshin, y con sus manos recorrío la suave espalda de él.

Para el guerrero Kaoru era tan fascinante y su cuerpo tan bello que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar su excitación y no poseerla con fuerza y furia de una vez. Él aún debía esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro de su ser.

Con cada movimiento de Kenshin, ella sentía que tocaba el cielo. Dentro de ella podía abrigar aquella hombría que la dominaba por completo. Sus sensaciones empezaban a descontrolarse, su corazón latía fuertemente... Kenshin podía sentir la humedad de aquella bella parte de su esposa y cómo se iba abriendo, cual una flor de Loto en medio de los juncos de un estanque encantado, dando paso a su virilidad.

Él alcanzó a notar que ella se estremecía y se movía suavemente en sus brazos como pétalos mojados en rocío mientras el succionaba sus pechos cual colibrí matutino sobre flores de la pradera, motivándolo a seguir con sus embates.

Poco a poco, sus cuerpos cayeron en un karma de placer perpetuo poseídos por las ansias carnales y espirituales. Kenshin siguió con su avance, haciendo que dos gotas de sudor de su frente cayeran sobre el pecho de su amada, evaporándose casi al instante por el calor de la excitación de su cuerpo...

Fue entonces, luego de un movimiento más profundo de él, que en ese instante sintió como Kaoru esbozó un gemido de dolor mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del guerrero.

Él se arqueó un poco al sentir su reacción entre sus brazos y luego la miró fijamente conteniendo su pasión.

-Kaoru-dono, te encuentras bien?

-Yo... si... estoy bien...

Ella respiraba agitadamente y él notó que ella estaba con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Esposa mía, perdona si te he lastimado

-Kenshin... –dijo ella entre adolorida y excitada-... no te detengas.

Ambos sabían que su divina flor estaba cediendo, y que ya estaban pasando el umbral del más allá en la relación de un hombre y una mujer. Kaoru colocó la mano en la barbilla del guerrero y lo atrajo hacia sí. Introdujo su lengua él en él, pasándola por el cielo de su boca y chupando sus labios.

_-Por kami! –_pensó Kenshin mientras seguía avanzando dentro de ella y sentía la forma en que lo besaba_ – No puedo más!...Es muy difícil mantenerme controlado... Quisiera hacerla mía tan salvajemente..._

Ambos gemían de placer. Kenshin sentía aquello como una bella tortura difícil de resistirse y contenerse. Kaoru tratando de controlar sus emociones desatadas, respiraba jadeantemente pasando sus manos por aquel hermoso cabello rojo que tanto la embriagaban.

-Kaoru...pequeña...me excitas demasiado...

De una vez por todas Kenshin estaba decidido a culminar ese dulce martirio que lo estaba transportando al límite de la locura. Después de saciarse con sus senos, él pasó su lengua desde el pecho hasta el cuello de ella, desatando una vorágine en su mujer, haciéndola que se consumiera en un nirvana tan poderoso en el que se fundían todas las sensaciones humanas posibles.

Kenshin entrelazó sus brazos debajo de los hombros de ella, reclamándola como suya y tomando total dominio de su cuerpo dejándola casi inmovilizada. Ella apenas podía acariciar los costados de su cuerpo húmedo y fuerte como un tronco... Ella sentía el peso de su cuerpo y sus besos quemándola en vida...

Entonces, sin que ella lo esperara, con un movimiento certero, fuerte y fulminante de su cadera, Kenshin extinguió el espacio y penetró de golpe e intensamente en aquella barrera natural de la intimidad de Kaoru llegando a las profundidades de su ser.

-Aaaaaajjj!...Kenshin!

-Tranquila, preciosa... todo estará bien... -el colocó su frente sobre la frente de ella intercambiando gotas de sudor y manteniéndose totalmente inmóvil por unos momentos mientras escuchaba los quejidos de ella.

Kaoru giró su rostro a un lado y cerró sus ojos, pero él busco su boca y la besó tan apasionadamente como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente... Ella trató de clavar las uñas en sus costados pero él la aferraba tan posesiva y apasionadamente como un dragón lleno de calor, inmovilizándola casi por completo, causándole una sensación demasiado orgásmica que se alzaba desde las entrañas del cuerpo de ella, inundándola en su ki, más allá de toda gracia universal que pudiera entregarle a la mujer que amaba.

-Kaoru... –agregó con una voz ronca su respiración se agitaba- Eres mía... me perteneces...

Kenshin sentía tantas emociones embargando su espíritu. Permaneció quieto hasta que Kaoru normalizó su respiración agitada, producto de la intromisión a su cuerpo... Luego el pelirrojo empezó a moverse muy lentamente para dejarla que se recuperara de las múltiples conmosiones de las cuales él era partícipe en el mismo instante en que había hecho totalmente suya a Kaoru... La mujer que lo había acompañado en las más grandes batallas de su vida y que lo había hecho descubrir el verdadero erotismo dentro de él.

Kenshin, ahora siendo un hombre maduro vislumbraba en que nunca había sentido tanto amor ni tantas emociones placenteras juntas en su vida. Aquel espíritu y aquel cuerpo transformaban su mundo y expandían su ki de una manera trascendental... Fue entonces que Kaoru movió sus caderas suavemente, y él entendió que el dolor había pasado.

De pronto, el guerrero sintió como si una ráfaga de pasión se desbordara en su interior. Él la deseaba con locura, quería llevarla a recorrer sensaciones y revoluciones nuevas, y lo iba a hacer.

-Kenshin, esto no es un sueño?

-No, querida mía... no lo es...

Él la besó con furia y deseo, soltando sus brazos y dejándolos libres. Ella arremetió con sus dedos en la mata de cabello rojizo y con la otra mano arañó su espalda mientras él se movía sensualmente sobre ella... Él la agarró por sus hombros mientras se saciaba de ella, entrando y saliendo de su intimidad, más y más rápido.

En esos instantes, el yin y el yang se apoderaron de ellos haciéndoles ver que sus cuerpos se complementaban como piezas de rompecabezas, y que ambos habían nacido el uno para el otro.... Qué sus posibilidades de haber llegado a ese punto habían sido casi nulas al nacer en periodos distintos, en épocas distintas, en años distintos, con personas distintas y hasta en distintos lugares, pero el destino los había asignado marido y mujer desde el día en que nacieron... No, no había sido una casualidad... Él había nacido para ella, y ella para él... y estarían juntos hasta el día de sus muertes y más allá...

Kenshin seguía moviéndose sobre ella de una manera tan fuerte y tan sensual haciendo que el hermoso cuerpo de ella temblara y empezara a mantener un ritmo cósmico... Con cada movimiento sus auras se expandían. Él sintió las caderas de ellas danzantes como pétalos de sakuras al viento, y esbozó un quejido de satisfacción... y luego ella contrajo sus piernas hacia él haciéndolo estallar en plenitud.

Solo podían oír el sonido de sus propias respiraciones agitadas y sus graves gemidos.. Kenshin sentía que aquello era el paraíso en la tierra. Kaoru se mostraba tan apasionada que parecía irreal. Él la apretaba contra su pecho haciéndole ver que le pertenecía... Kenshin levantó su torso un poco apoyado de sus manos y la embestía con más fuerza.

-Te gusta? -preguntó él

-Sí... -no solo le gustaba, le encantaba-... y a ti?

-Me gusta demasiado... -la humedad y la estrechez de la parte íntima sexual de Kaoru lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Aaaaj, Kenshin!

-Por Kami... Esto es una delicia -decía el guerrero-... aaaahhhhh!

Él pasó una de sus manos por el muslo y el trasero de ella, prensándolo y reclamando su posesión total... Ella atrajo el rostro de él nuevamente hacia sí para morder su cuello y su hombro y saborear su sudor... Sus manos se encontraron y entrelazaron como capullos de rosas.

-Kaoru, siento que me volveré loco por tanto placer que me das... -él la agarró por las caderas firmemente como un felino.

De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, él la poseía con furia, haciéndola llegar a niveles de placer tan altos que encendieron en ambos todas sus absolutas chakras y expandieron sus auras en una sensación tan orgásmica como celestial... En esos instantes de gloria, Kaoru recorrió el cuello de Kenshin buscando sus labios... y al plasmar sus ojos en su rostro sorpresivamente se agitó al darse cuenta que la mirada de Kenshin era ámbar.

Él sintió como ella se estremeció en sus brazos, turbada ante aquel descubrimiento, pero aquel desconcierto duró poco cuando Battousai la besó con infinita ternura y pasión a la vez. Ella sentía su aliento contra su cuello, sus manos tocándola y recorriéndola por todos sus rincones... Ella finalmente se abandonó por completo ante el hitokiri que la estaba llevando a esos niveles de adrenalina pura. Kaoru se entregó sin reserva a ambos... El mismo cuerpo, las mismas sensaciones, el mismo hombre... su hombre...

Ahora entendía muchas cosas de Kenshin... Battousai se resistía a irse, se resistía a dejar a Kenshin y a Kaoru... Él estaría allí, capaz de defenderla a ella hasta con su vida o con su muerte, capaz de crearlo y dejarlo todo por ella. Finalmente entendió que Battousai no se iría, por ella... Mientras ella estuviera cerca de Kenshin... Y Kenshin ya lo sabía de antemano, Kaoru era la causa de la presencia y existencia del Battousai que permanecía en él...

_-Battousai...-_pensaba Kaoru presa del circunstancias-... _Kenshin..._

_-Nos perteneces a ambos... -_él contestaba mentalmente... como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados por algo místico.

_-Battousai...acaso yo... _

-_Fuiste hecha para mí_..._Eres solo mía, Kaoru..._- decía en su mente Battousai con una sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos brillantes, mientras seguía poseyéndola con furia.

_-Yo... _

_-Estás tan excitada... Me gusta verte así, me gusta el sexo contigo, me gusta hacértelo salvajemente, me vuelves loco...eres tan hermosa... eres mi mujer... -_él le decía aquello desde lo más profundo de su pensamiento.

_-Sí... soy tuya _

_-Mía, solo mía, Kaoru...-_ella temblaba en sus brazos- _Si alguien se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima... lo mataré!_

Ya no había límites para ella. Battousai le hacía el amor con ansias locas. Fuerte, profundo, sensualmente, su fuego la consumía como leña ardiente, todo su cuerpo sucumbía ante sus embestidas. Ellos, Kenshin, Kaoru y Battousai lograron un ritmo perfecto como si el mismo Feng Shui del amor los hubiera enseñado... Finalmente, sus jugos ya mezclados dieron paso a un tsunami de emociones contenidas que desembocaron en una amalgama de chispas y destellos semejantes a la cola de un cometa que se pierde entre la aurora boreal.

Kaoru empezó a tocar las puertas del cielo, llegando a un orgasmo múltiple arrollador... tan intenso que hizo que todo su cuerpo colapsara de espasmos y emociones encontradas que no percibieron sosiego ni límite alguno mientras su esposo seguía embistiéndola profundamente... un poco más lento para que su satisfacción fuera mayor.

Si aquello era el cielo Kaoru podía morir en ese momento... Ella sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas... Entonces, pudo ver que nuevamente Kenshin tenía su mirada violeta... Él chupó sus lágrimas y se besaron desesperadamente...

-Kenshin...

Luego de llevarla al éxtasis, Kenshin siguió haciéndole el amor, consumiéndose en el deseo latente en él... Ella seguía moviendo sus caderas, besando su rostro. Ambos se mordían, se arañaban, se devoraban...

Después, llegó el momento en que el cuerpo de él comenzó a sacudirse levemente para luego aumentar el ritmo, ella le correspondía acariciando su nuca y entrelazando su mano...El cuerpo de kenshin posteriormente se tensó. Kaoru sintió aquel sacudimiento celestial que llegaba desde los confines de la presencia de su esposo... Aquel deleite de sensaciones orgásmicas que crecía en Kenshin le hicieron sentir que su cuerpo y su espíritu se estremecían en un solo ki. Él la cubría con todo el aura de su cuerpo, como el ala de un cisne que cubre a otro dentro de un gran lago lleno de capullos de rosas y flores de loto.

Por instinto y por amor se aferró a Kaoru, quien se extasiaba al saber que ella era la vía por la cual Kenshin sentía tanta satisfacción dentro de su éxtasis divino... En ese momento en que alcanzó el clímax, para el guerrero, las aves alzaron vuelo, los instantes colapsaban, el tiempo se congelaba, el aire se detenía, el agua paraba su curso y la tierra dejaba de girar... Mayor placer y felicidad no le era posible...

-Kaoru.... –dijo él mientras entrelazaba una mano a la de ella y con la otra jalaba fuertemente de aquellos largos cabellos negros haciendo que ella se extasiara a plenitud por las sensaciones y cayera en otro sorpresivo orgasmo que se unía al de él...

Finalmente él arqueaba su espalda desembocando en una estela de placer, para segundos más tarde suavemente caer rendido sobre ella... Ambos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido... Mitigando las descargas orgánicas que parecían provenir de sus cuerpos aun temblorosos por las conmociones y las reacciones...

Sudorosos, una vez que normalizaron la adrenalina, se besaron tiernamente. Él reposo a su lado, mientras ella se colocó en su costado con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él... Kenshin acariciaba el largo cabello negro de Kaoru, mientras ella tocaba su costado con cariño.

-Señora Himura...Te ha gustado? –preguntó él

Ella asintió con una bella sonrisa.

-Sí, mi señor...

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba profundamente feliz de haberla complacido.

-Aishiteru...Kaoru...

-Aishiteru, Kenshin...

Más palabras no eran necesarias... Aquello solo fue el comienzo de una vorágine tan orgásmica y tántrica como celestial.... Varias ocasiones más durante el transcurso de la noche y la madrugada se demostraron a plenitud hasta donde podía llegar la pasión de un hombre y una mujer verdaderamente enamorados...

Cuando los primeros rayos del alba los atrapó, ambos descansaban exhaustos sobre su glorioso universo lleno de amor, misticismo, tibieza... y perfume de jazmines.

-

-

**Epílogo de Kenshin**

_Los jazmines de oriente oyen al alma_

_cuando el amor sigue a los pasos;_

_una huella a la otra se conecta_

_y un pie al otro le trasmite el dato_

------Emperador Meijí

_°-°-°-°-°_

_-Kaoru dono, eres preciosa... Eres mi esposa, mi mujer..._

_-En esta noche de noviembre todo, todo fue perfecto... Los surcos de tus huellas dactilares arando el ancho campo de mi humanidad en posición firme, dándole honor a tus caricias... El toque de la punta de mi lengua en el lóbulo de tu oreja, el bosque de poros erizados en tu cuello, el placer de sentir nuestros besos entre nuestros labios como puentes temblorosos que comunican nuestro amor..._

_-Tus uñas asesinando la suavidad de mi espalda y de las sábanas... Tus ojos turquesas sobre los míos, embellecido por dos hileras de pestañas que entrecierran tu cansancio... Las ondas suaves de tu respiración, la marca de tu silueta sobre el futón, el olor de tu vida envuelto en jazmines... y el círculo perfecto del yin y el yang encerrándonos bajo un epicentro tántrico de felicidad bajo una aurora celestial del cielo de Tokio._

_-Aishiteru, Kaoru dono..._

oOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*

*

Luego de esta noche de bodas, empieza la historia de **"EL DESPERTAR".**

Espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Mis fuentes sobre datos históricos fueron _El mundo de los kimonos, y el Portal de Japón _en Internet, y mis libros orientales _Aranga Nanga, El Jardín Perfumado, Manual del Bushido y Código Meiji, y Bodas Japonesas_, éste último el cual adquirí recientemente...

Para recordar: Toramaru fue el luchador de zumo alumno de Kaoru al cual ayudaron a que superara sus miedos frente a otro luchador... Shura fue la pirata que luchó contra Kenshin y luego se enamoraró de él. Seiku Arai es el hijo del forjador de espadas, Toki es quien aparece en la película Requiem por los Patriotas, Saiduchi era quien manejaba a Fuji, Henya Kariwa es el volador. Daigoro fue un estudiante que los Himura ayudaron a que combatiera contra el dicípulo malvado de un maestro perverso, Tsukioka Tsunan es el amigo de Sanosuke, Jinpu es elmaestro del Feng Shui de la última saga del anime y Schneider y Misanagi fueron los aliados en la saga de los caballeros negros alemanes.

Sobre Saitou y Tokio, en mis fics ellos aún no están casados, solo que por ahora ambos se tratan como "esposos" ante la sociedad por el tiempo que tienen de vivir juntos, ya que su relación es un tipo Tomoe-Kenshin, que fueron considerados esposos cuando no los unían lazos legales, solo personales. Eso se debe a que Saitou ha postergado el matrimonio civil por sus múltiples compromisos en búsquedas obsesivas, primero de Kenshin, luego de Shishio, posteriormente Enishi, y después Sadojima... Pero en "El Despertar" quizás puedan finalmente casarse por lo legal.

Arigatou...

Sayonara...

*

*


End file.
